An Intelligent Princess and a Nerdy Band Member
by imasmartie
Summary: A collection of Doug and Evie one shots.
1. A Jealous Evie

**Hey friends! I'm back with one-shots for Doug and Evie. I know I promised this within the month of August, I'm sorry I'm four days late. Here it is though! I will try to post every week on Mondays, but that may not happen, knowing me. There will be a few OCs, but only when I need a 'bad' character, I don't usually like making characters super OOC, so I just sub in an OC. Don't worry though, I try not to have them often. Have fun reading, nerds.**

 **Prompt: Evie gets jealous.**

Evie's usually one to keep her emotions in check all the time, her mother always drilling her to keep a pleasant look on her face to attract princes. Unfortunately, this is not one of those times.

Ever since Ben's renewal of his proclamation, more kids have been integrated into Auradon and introduced to a better lifestyle. Most of the kids struggled a bit until finding their grove, usually just trying to fit in or catch up with Auradon's academics, and some of the tougher cases were worked on, but eventually found their version of happiness.

It was a new day, and Evie was waiting outside in front of the King Adam's statue for the Isle kids. She was reviewing the main points of the tour when she heard her name, she turned and saw a certain band member in glasses. She smiled, "Doug!" He smiled back as he approached her, Doug pressed a kiss on top of her temple, "Hey, Eve. Brought you a muffin." He placed the small treat in her hand.

She looked up at him, "How'd you know that I-" He finished off, "That you skipped breakfast? You always get a bit nervous when you have to tour the new kids, and when you get nervous you either sew, do homework, or forget to eat. I figured it can't be the first two, so I went to the cafeteria and grabbed you something to eat. Also, I have some blueberries, can't let you skip out on your daily serving of fruit. I would've brought you some milk, for protein, but I was afraid it would spoil, and I-"

Evie kissed his cheek, making the dwarf's son blush and quiet down immediately, "Thank you." He smiled, "No problem." She bit into the muffin, one of her favorite breakfast foods since coming to Auradon. She was still amazed at how many different kinds of foods you can have at one meal. She finished it quickly, and started eating the blueberries. She looked up to see Ben walking towards them, the king usually liked to join them, if his schedule allows it, when welcoming the new kids, stating it is his duty to attend to his citizens.

Doug waved him down, "Hey, Ben. Mal not joining you today?" He shook his head, chuckling, "No, knocked on her door and she was dead asleep." Evie checked her reflection for any food in her teeth, "She was up late last night doing history homework, because she had a date today." Ben hid his smile, looking at his watch, "They should be arriving any moment now. Doug, how's the band going? You have a competition coming up soon, right?"

The teen then went into how the band was coming along, working out the kinks in their routine, and how some of the Isle kids were doing really well. Evie watched her boyfriend with a smile, loving how easily he accepted the Villain Kids into the band. He said it was because they had talent that just needed to be encouraged and helped correctly, but she knew it was because he believed in her and her program to help those who need it.

The two boys talking were cut off when the sound of a limo was heard. They paid their attention to the moving car, watching it stop in front of them, and the door opened. Out came three kids, Fabian, Heart, and Clay. Fabian, the son of Frollo, had high cheekbones, a downward nose, and a sneer on his face. Clay was a bit on the younger side, son of Clayton, walked with his chest puffed out and a smirk on his lips, he was an exact copy of his father. Lastly was Heart, she looked nothing like her mother, lean, beautiful, a coy smile, and her black hair framing her face perfectly.

Ben took a step forward, "Welcome to Auradon, I hope the ride was joyful, everyone has enjoyed the candy that comes with it. I am King Ben, if you ever need anything you can come to me. Unfortunately, I have a meeting to attend to, so I will pass it off. Evie?" She smiled, "Hey guys, it's good to see you again."

Fabian was looking around, "Is it always this bright here?" She chuckled, "Yes, but don't worry, your eyes will adjust to the light. Come on, Doug and I will show you around. Doug?" She looked at him, and he smiled, "Ready when you are." She turned back to the three, her eyes drawing to Heart, who was staring directly at Doug. Evie brushed it off, believing that she was just staring because Doug was an unusual sight for her. She gestured for them to follow, "Come on, I'll show you where all your classes are first." She turned around, and saw Doug offer his arm, she took it immediately, and started talking about the statue that changed between beast and man.

* * *

Two weeks later, and she realizes she shouldn't had brushed off Heart's feelings for unfamiliarity. She had continually saw Doug and Heart together, eating lunch or after class. Doug said that Heart had asked him for math tutoring, and that he had agreed. She suppressed her feelings, knowing her boyfriend wouldn't do that to her, but still afraid of what Heart may do to him.

She was walking back to her dorm, classes finally over. Evie was going over the homework she needed to do when she had seen two figures in the gardens. It was Heart and Doug, and they looked like they were having a deep conversation. Evie stopped in her tracks, her heartbeat in her ears. She then saw Heart hug Doug, who patted her back gently in return. Her world came crashing down, and the tears started welling in her eyes.

Evie started walking quickly to get to her dorm, just a bit short of a sprint. She opened the door, and slammed it shut, her back against it. Mal immediately stood up, "E, what's wrong?" She shook her head, and walked to her bed. Mal continued, "Evie, what is it?" Evie looked blankly at the material in front of her, "I saw Doug and Heart hugging in the gardens."

Mal didn't know what to say, first she was filled with anger against the nerd that broke her sister's heart, then sympathy invaded her thoughts, "Evie, I'm so sorry. I know how it feels when the person you love is with another, of course, Ben was under a love spell-"

The two girls looked at each other, knowing it wouldn't be underneath the Queen of Heart's daughter to acquire magic. Mal stood up, "Evie, you have to go to him!" Evie nodded, and looked at Mal, "How's my makeup?" Mal groaned, "Now's not the time, you have to hurry!" Evie made her way out the door, running around campus, and getting strange looks from various students and faculty.

She then crashed into Jay who was walking to ROAR practice, "Woah, is there a sale or something? What's the rush?" She looked him in the eye, "Have you seen Doug?" The long-haired boy nodded, "Yeah, he was at the picnic tables with Heart." She was brimmed with anger at the statement, and started running, "Thanks, Jay!" The poor boy was left confused, but went on his way, not wanting to be late.

Evie quickly spotted them, they were sitting on top of the table, their backs towards her. She regained herself, wanting to prepare herself for what was about to happen. When she thought she was ready, Evie started walking towards them, quietly, not wanting to get their attention quite yet.

Their laughing subsided, and the air was filled with seriousness. She thought they sensed her presence. Heart rested her head on her hand, a smile resting on her face, "There really is nothing I can do to tear you away from her, huh?" Doug chuckled awkwardly, "Sorry. I appreciate your feelings, but as long as Evie chooses me, I'm hers." Heart asked, "You really love her?" The question came out more like a statement, for she already knew the answer.

Doug smiled to himself, "Of course, I do." He turned towards the brunette, "Why?" Heart looked at Evie, his eyes following, "Hear that Evie? He loves _you_ , now stop glaring at me during meals." Heart looked at Doug one last time, "I'm off. See you around, Doug." She quickly made her way out, leaving the two to figure things out.

The band member started talking, "Hey Evie, I didn't see you there. How was-" Evie tackled him with a hug, "I thought she had spelled you. I thought I was going to lose you, that you had fallen in love with her." Doug hugged her back, "Don't you know Eve, you're the only one for me."

Evie held him tighter, burying her head into his neck. He smiled, squeezing her tight, a smile pressed against her head. They stayed like that for a long time.

 **Hope you like it! Leave a comment, I love feedback. SEND PROMPTS! 'Till next time, friends.**


	2. Hit By A Spell

**Hey everybody, hope you're all having a good day. There might be a couple of typos in this one, I had to wrap it up really quickly so I might have missed something. That's all I got. Have fun reading, nerds.**

 **Prompt: Evie gets hit by a love spell.**

"You still trying to get that broom to tango?" Mal rolled her eyes at her younger friend, "Carlos, if you're not going to help, go bother Jay or something." The white haired boy put his hands up in defense, shooting a playful smirk.

Carlos, Mal, and Evie were all currently in the girls' dorm, Jay was absent from the group due to tourney practices. Evie was sewing dresses, orders coming in left and right, listening to Mal try to get the object to move and Carlos teasing her. Although they had chosen good, the fairy still wanted to learn at least the basics of magic, trying to have some connection to her roots. She has not been working for long, the most her abilities allow is doing other girls' hair and making a pencil jump from one desk to another.

Mal was still attempting to lift the cleaning supply off the ground when the knock on the door was heard. Carlos went to open it, revealing a slightly sweaty Doug holding a couple of papers. Evie looked at the clock, it was six o' clock, band practice had just ended. Mal stopped her futile attempts, now intrigued by the nerd in front of her. Evie stood up, "Hey Doug, did you need something?"

A sheepish smile found its way onto his lips, "I think we accidentally switched papers in Chemistry, my writing isn't nearly as pretty as yours." Evie looked at the paper, realizing it was actually hers, "Oh, let me just grab my bag, I'll find them immediately. You can take a seat if you want." Doug politely refused, "I can just stand, wouldn't want to get your furniture dirty." Evie nodded, looking through her book bag, signaling to Doug to give her a moment.

Carlos leaned against Mal's bed frame, "How's the band Doug?" He responded, "It's going great, our routine still needs some work though." Mal chimed in, "Seems like you have your hands busy, like you have no free time."

Doug chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll always have time for you guys." Mal and Carlos shared a look, knowing that statement wasn't directed at either of them or Jay. Evie then walked towards them, "I found them. Sorry about that." Doug shook his head, "It was my fault too, no worries though."

He went to grab the papers from her hands, making eye contact. Their hands still on the paper between them, eyes locked and hearts beating. The moment was then disrupted by a cough, the two of them jumped and were immediately blushing. Doug scratched the back of his head, "Well, I better get going, still need to take a shower before dinner. I'll see you guys later."

The band member smiled at Evie, following with a wave to Carlos and Mal before exiting the room. Carlos nudged the fashionista playfully, she swatted him away. Mal sighed, "Really, watching the two of you is exhausting, just get together already." Evie blushed at the statement, "Go back to making the broom dance."

Mal hid her smile, her surrogate sister going back to sewing and her brother sitting on the bed bored. She picked up her spell book, trying over and over again to make it lift in the air.

She looked at the clock, it was almost time for dinner and the most she could do was lift it an inch off the ground. Mal decided to try one last time, " _Up on your feet, make a great stance. Follow the beat, get up and dance._ " She started to do the hand movements but was then startled by the door swinging open, revealing Jay in the new jerseys the school got. Startled by the door, her hand movement was off, and her spell hit another target.

The three immediately looked at each other and ran towards the blue haired girl who was bent over her desk. Mal shook the girl, "Evie! Evie, can you hear me?" The girl then shot up, "I have to find Dougie bear!" Jay raised an eyebrow, "What?"

The girl pouted, "I miss him, it's been four minutes and thirty-two seconds since I saw him. I have to go to him." Evie got up immediately, and Mal signaled for Jay to keep her down. He reacted immediately grabbing the girl by the waist, but it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. She fought back, kicking and screaming, "I have to find him, he must be missing me! Jay let me go!"

Mal and Carlos looked around frantically, looking for anything that would distract the girl. Carlos then grabbed a picture of Doug and Evie off of her desk, presenting it to the girl, "Evie, look! It's you and Doug!" Evie calmed down, fawning over the picture, "Aww. I remember when this was taken."

She soon fretted over the image, much to Jay's relief, who had set her down on her desk chair. Mal face palmed, "Jay scared me, which made me do the spell wrong." Carlos questioned, "But the spell was to make something dance, so shouldn't Evie be doing Zumba right now?" The fairy came to a revelation, "It'a making her heart dance!"

They all looked at Evie, she was still talking about Doug, "Oh, he has the cutest bowties-" They immediately groaned, Jay asked, "Don't you have the counter spell?" Mal shook her head, "Even if I did, I wouldn't try it. I mean, it is Evie's heart, there's no telling what it may do to her." Carlos snorted, "Yeah, she might fall for Chad next time." The other two gagged at the thought, the prince filling them with disgust.

Carlos turned towards Mal, "So, what do we do?" Mal sighed, "I'll talk to Fairy Godmother and Ben, they might have a solution, but until then we have to leave her like this. Do you think Doug will mind?"

Before anyone else could respond, a knock was heard at the door, which Jay went to answer, "Wow, you have great timing." Doug dressed in simple jeans and a shirt was confused, "It's dinner time, and I didn't see any of you guys, so I was worried that-"

He was then tackled by a flash of blue, making them both fall to the ground, Doug being a cushion to her. The band member fixed his glasses, "Hey Evie, is everything okay?" The girl squealed, "I missed you _so_ much Dougie bear! It feels like forever since I last saw you." She then proceeded to kiss his face over and over, and he sent a worried face towards the other VKs.

Mal tried to clear up his confusion, "Remember how I was trying to make the broom dance? I was in the middle of completing the spell when Jay startled me, and instead of making the broom dance, I hit Evie's heart." Doug was trying to make sense of the situation, when Evie separated herself from him, "Come on Dougie! We should go get dinner, and while we eat, I can tell you all the things I like about you!" She pulled him off the ground and started dragging him down the hall, Doug shooting one last look at the others.

* * *

It had been a whole day since Evie was accidentally hit with the spell. She followed Doug all day, constantly talking about her love for him and being clingy. During class, she was more focus on him rather than any of the lessons and after class she tried to follow him everywhere. In classes they didn't share, she would stand outside the window, staring intently at him, and then be outside of the classroom as soon as the bell rang.

They were at a picnic table, Doug had already given up on his homework due to Evie's talking. She was currently going over his shoes and how well they paired with his bowtie. He looked at her in the eyes, and she smiled back at him. He frowned, which made her frown too, "What's wrong Dougie bear? Do you not love me anymore?"

He shook his head, "This isn't you." She tilted her head, he sighed and grabbed her hands, "I want the girl who smiles at the fresh flowers and tries to hide that smile because she's afraid of wrinkles, but has the prettiest smile. The Evie who loves her friends, who can easily kick my butt, and still have her make up flawless. The girl who also looks good without make up on, the girl who loves fresh fruit because she's never had it before. Evie, who loves to learn about everything because she didn't have the chance before, and then goes on to conquer everything she's learned. The girl I wish could have had so much more as a child, but is still the best person I know despite her past. I want the girl who I have so much to talk about, but not enough words to describe how amazing she is. The person who lights up my day just by being near her, and makes my heart race just looking at her. I want Evie, the girl I fell in love with."

Evie smiled, "Aww, Dougie bear! I love you, too." She hugged him, and he sighed, nothing had changed. He then started gathering their things, choosing to stay positive in the situation, "Come on, let's get going, chemistry is starting soon." Doug grabbed her bag, offering an arm to her, she latched on immediately.

* * *

Evie was in the middle of sewing a new dress, humming about the fact that she was going to go on a date with Doug. She was pinning the sleeve to the torso when the door opened, Mal clutching a glass of water in her hands, "Evie, I found the cure!"

Mal thrusted the glass into Evie's hands, "Drink!" Evie was confused, but trusted her best friend and drank the water. Mal took the glass back, "How do you feel?" Evie closed her head, letting the cure wash over her.

She opened her eyes, her face into her hands, "Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed. Doug is never going to talk to me again." Mal chuckled, "Yep, I thought Audrey was bad, but you hit it out of the ballpark." Evie groaned, "You're not helping!"

Mal sighed, "Don't worry about the dwarf, I'm sure he still likes you." Evie looked up, "You think so?" The purple fairy shrugged, "Well, the only way to find out is to ask him." Evie sighed, "Do I really have to?" She nodded, and Evie put her head on the desk, contemplating the situation.

* * *

Two days after Evie had been cured, and she still hasn't talked to Doug. He did hear of her returning to normal and had tried to approach her, but every time he saw her, she either talked with someone else or went walking the other direction. They were in the middle of chemistry, and his eyes were drawn to her. Evie avoided his gaze, focusing on the lesson being told. The bell rang with not so much as a glance towards his way.

He jumped up at the bell, trying to get to Evie. She had anticipated his move, and had already been out the door. Doug jogged to catch up with her, and by the time he did, she was already in the gardens. He sprinted in front of her, trying to catch his breath, "Evie- wait- I wanted- to talk." Doug was wheezing, a part of Evie felt bad, making him run like this, but another part of her wanted to get away.

She started walking again when Doug had wrapped a hand around her wrist. It was a gentle hold, nothing like how her mother had grabbed her, it sent tingles shooting up her arm. She tried to tug away, but his hand was firmly in place, "Evie, please, look at me." She took a deep breath, and turned around.

Evie scanned his face, her eyes seeing something she wasn't expecting. He was worried for her, his eyebrows scrunched together, and there was something else in his eyes that she couldn't exactly identify. She started rambling, "Doug I am so sorry, I must have been the most annoying thing on this planet. I pestered you and followed you around, rotten apples, I even stalked you in class-"

The blue haired princess was stopped by arms wrapping around her, a solid warmth enveloping her. Doug held her close, "You came back. That's all that matters. Thank you for coming back."

Tears started welling in her eyes, she had bothered this boy for a whole day, and all he had cared was that she had come back okay. She hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder. They didn't care who was passing by and whispering, the rhythm of their hearts loud in their ears.

"Doug?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

 **And I love writing about these two. SEND ME PROMPTS. Leave a comment, I love feedback. 'Till next time, friends.**


	3. Nightmares

**Yes, I do realize it isn't Monday, and I'm posting. Don't be alarmed, I also have a story for Monday, this one is just short and I thought I would just post it now since I have another one almost completed. Have fun reading, nerds.**

 **Prompt: Doug comforts Evie after a nightmare.**

It had been the middle of the night when Doug woke up. He rubbed the sleep out his eyes and put his glasses on with one hand, looking at the girl sleeping on top of his other arm. Her blue hair splayed over the pillow, and her eyes shut tight. Evie had taken her make up off, and Doug admired the beauty in front of him. He always found her absolutely stunning, with or without makeup.

He looked out of the window, seeing the big moon in the sky, he then looked at his desk, the moonlight shining brightly on top of the desktop and books. They had been studying for midterms that night, and lost track of time, something that had happened often when they were around each other. Doug refused to let Evie walk back so late, and asked her to stay, his roommate out for the week. He gave her some of his pajamas, a simple band shirt and pajama pants that had fit her perfectly. Doug offered to sleep on his roommate's bed, but Evie insisted that the bed was big enough for the both of them. When lying down, she immediately wrapped her arms around him, saying that he was warm, and had stayed like that to this current moment.

Doug tucked a piece of hair away so he could see her face more clearly, and started counting the freckles on her face. He had gotten to seven when her eyebrows had started to scrunch together. At twelve, sweat started to appear. Seventeen, she started mumbling. Twenty-one, she was crying and wailing. His heart filled with dread.

The boy had tried calling her name, to no response. He sat up, trying to get a better grip on her. He shook her, "Evie!" Her eyes snapped open, looking around her surroundings and then finally focusing on Doug. When her brain processed that it was him, she latched onto him immediately, "Doug. It was awful- I got stuck back on the Isle. My mother-"

He enveloped her in his arms, "Hey, hey, calm down a bit. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. Let it out." She continued to cry in his arms, Evie's face becoming red and his shirt getting wetter. Doug's heart ached at her crying, almost making tears fall down his own face. After what had felt like an eternity of sadness, she had calmed down to the point where only a few stray tears and she leaned away to see him.

Doug wiped a tear away, Evie leaning into his cool touch against her hot face. He looked over her face, she was so well composed most of the time, it was heartbreaking to see her like this. He held her hand, "Do you want to talk about it? If you don't want to, we can just go back to bed." She shook her head, and wiped her snot away.

"I dreamt that I was back on the Isle, that I had to go back to that awful place, where it was cold and scary. I thought I was left behind by everyone, Ben, Mal, Jay, Carlos…you. My mom she was yelling at me, saying I was a disappointment for not finding a prince. She locked me up, saying I wasn't good enough, or that I should've tried harder. That classes were no use if I couldn't get a prince, I couldn't take it Doug, it was terrible being back." She started crying again, the nightmare fresh in her head.

The band member was silent, he didn't know where to begin. The girl who he had loved so much, had gone through terrible things that he couldn't even imagine. He held onto her hands, "I don't know how to comfort you because I don't know how it was on the Isle. I'm sorry that you had a horrifying childhood, but I know you're stronger than that, that you'll be so much more than what your mother says. Eve, I'm right here, and I'm staying next to you no matter what. If that means next to you on the Isle or next to you on the Auradon, I'll be there as long as you want me there."

Evie looked at him. His eyebrows were scrunched in anger, not against her, he would never be angry at her for something like this, he was enraged by everything she had gone through. His eyes were filled with sincerity, looking deeply into hers, trying to convey his message. His mouth shaped in a frown, upset that she had been feeling the way. Her heart softened, knowing he had really cared. She opened her mouth to say something, but had immediately retracted.

Doug gave her a soft smile and gathered her in his arms, "Hey, I love you too. You can say it when you're ready." She hugged him back fiercely, causing them both to lie back down onto the bed, which then made his hold tighten. She leaned her head onto his chest, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat, lulling her back to sleep.

Although the girl in front of him was asleep, he was wide awake, thoughts running through his head. Evie's face had a peace to it, but still remained the tear streaks and red puffiness of her cheeks. Doug watched over her carefully, hoping she had a good dream this time around, but could not avoid the call of slumber that had eventually taken over him. Their arms were wrapped around each other and the moonlight shined upon their bodies.

 **Sorry if Evie's nightmare didn't seem detailed or a bit boring, I didn't want to write anything too graphic (cause of the rating) and wanted to focus more on reaction. Sorry again.**

 **SEND ME PROMPTS! Also, leave a comment, I love feedback. 'Till next time, friends.**


	4. The Words on His Wrist

The Words on His Wrist

 **Hey everbody, hope you're all having a good day. This is one of my first one shots that I have now decided to post. That's all I got. Have fun reading, nerds.**

 **Prompt: Soulmate AU... with a bit of a twist. Set during the first movie.**

No one really knew how the words had started, some believed it was a curse to torture humans, and others believed it was a blessing. All they knew was that those words on the skin would lead to your soulmate, and that there was a flaw. Only one person out of the two would have those special words.

Evie didn't have her words, and could only hope that her perfect prince would sweep her away the second she said those words. She wasn't too angry about it though, her friends didn't have theirs either, but they could've cared less. Mal was too focused on becoming evil, thinking soulmates were a waste of time, Jay believed that he could charm any girl, soulmate or not, and Carlos was too busy being his mother's slave to even concern himself with his one true love.

She was lost in thought on her way to Auradon, wondering when she would meet the prince with the words of fate. Her mother had fully believed that her soulmate was a man with a castle, drilling Evie into becoming the perfect wife. Soon enough, her thoughts were disrupted when the car stopped. The guard opened the door, "We're here."

Evie plastered a smile onto her face, seeing a prince waiting for them outside. The two boys tumbled out with stolen goods, Mal and Evie behind them. Mal had immediately got the boys' attention, the Fairy Godmother approaching them. She went on a whole speech about Auradon and curfews, Evie's mind on Prince Ben.

She greeted him, but there was no shock when he heard her talk. Evie had assumed that she wasn't his soulmate, but she shook it off. She listened intently from that point, Ben was about to give the tour. He went into a big tirade about welcoming them, in which Mal had responded, "Or where you show us where the bathrooms are."

Evie saw his reaction when she said that, but he had quickly brushed it off and moved on. She smiled, her best friend had found her true love, even though Mal didn't realize it.

* * *

Auradon was stunning, Ben's tour showing them the amazing beauty of the school. His tour had come to an end, Ben stopping all of them in one of the dorm buildings. He spotted a band member and waved him down, "Doug, come down here." He turned back to the four, "Unfortunately, I have other duties to attend to, but Doug will help you with your dorms and classes."

Evie turned to see a boy in glasses walking down the stairs, stopping next to Ben, waving a hello, "Hi guys, I'm Doug, Dopey's son. As in, Dopey, Happy, Grumpy, Doc, Sleepy, Bashful, and…" He looked up and made eye contact with her, a heigh ho leaving his mouth in a breath. Evie laughed, her charms were working, "I'm Evie, the Evil Queen's daughter." Doug was still enraptured in her beauty, but had shook himself out of it.

He looked back at his clipboard, and started talking about the different classes they had to take, and walked them to their rooms. Doug had already dropped the boys off, showing Evie and Mal to their dorm. Evie asked, "People in Auradon have the soulmate words, right?"

Doug nodded, "Yes, why?" She looked him curiously, "Do they usually just get together after they meet?" Doug hummed, "Not usually, they usually reveal their words after getting together. Most people here believe in winning their soulmate's love, true love and all that." Evie's heart sank, she would have to win her perfect prince over.

They stopped in front of a room, Doug passing them a key each, "I have to go check up on the band, but if you need something or have a question, feel free to contact me. I can usually be found in the library or the band room." He gave them a small smile, leaving them alone to explore the room.

* * *

Evie had entered the chemistry lab, glad she could finally locate it. She searched around the room, hoping she could find a seat next to a prince. Her hopes vanished, no one seemed to own a castle with over fifty rooms. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around seeing Doug. He gave her a smile, "Need a place to sit?"

She nodded, and he led her to his usual seat, pulling the chair out for her, and then seating himself down. She still watched the door, eventually her eyes landing on a blonde boy wearing a school jacket. He immediately made eye contact with her, sitting himself down, and smiled at her.

The teacher came in, saying his hello and taking attendance, and began the lesson. Evie, without taking her eyes off the boy, asked Doug, "Any chance he's in line for a throne? Anywhere in line?" Doug's eyes looked at who she was staring at, "Chad, Prince Charming Junior, Cinderella's son." He captured Evie's attention, "He got a lot of the charm, but he's not a lot of there _there_."

She continued to stare at him, "Looks like there there to me." Her attention was ripped away by the teacher asking her for the atomic weight of silver. She chuckled awkwardly, "Atomic weight? Well, not very much. I mean it's an atom, right?" Mr. Delay didn't find her joke funny, gesturing for her to go up to the board.

Evie grabbed her mirror, and stood at the board solving the problem. Mr. Delay apologized after seeing she did it correctly, and she threw him the piece of chalk. She turned around, seeing she had captured the prince's attention, collecting the note.

She sat down, and read it, squealing internally. She looked up to see his eyes on her, and she stared back into them.

* * *

Chad had left her with his backpack, Evie still pining after him. She had spotted the tip of a few words, meaning he could be her soulmate. She didn't see the words directly, but a large part of her hoped. Her thoughts were disrupted when Doug had shown himself on the bleachers, "I couldn't help but overhearing-" She glared at me, "Are you stalking me?"

Doug pondered for a bit, "Technically, yes. So, do you think Chad's your soulmate?" She nodded gleefully, "Didn't you see the way he reacted? He has to be, he's the prince I'm supposed to marry." He brushed it off, "Well, then, I better be going on my way. Good luck with Chad."

She watched as the band member walked away, still caught up with her thoughts about a pretty castle.

* * *

After being betrayed by Chad and getting a B+ on her chemistry test, she realized she had more potential in school then what she realized. When Evie had shared her test score with Doug, her heart filled up with the fact that someone had believed in her talents. She thought it was brave of Doug to stand up to Mr. Delay, helping Evie out when he didn't have to, especially when she had rejected his efforts several times. Evie thought she was developing a bit of a crush on him.

She was currently in the library with him, silently doing homework next to each other. Doug was sitting at her left, fiddling with a pencil as he tried to figure out a math problem. Her eyes had flickered over for only a second when she saw the top of words peeking out of his left sleeve.

Doug felt her starting at him, looking at what her eyes were fixated on. He blushed furiously, and pulled his sleeve down further to cover his words. Evie tilted her head, "You have words Doug?" He stuttered, "Y-yeah." Evie let out a silent oh, her hopes dashed, but returning to her usual self, "Have you met them yet?"

He sighed and looked off into the distance, "Yes, but I don't think she's interested. I'm not the type of person she's looking for. " Evie's eyebrows scrunched together. Who wouldn't like him? Doug was a wonderful person, a bit nerdy, but he had a good personality. Sensing Doug's uncomfortableness, she moved on, "You forgot to divide." The band member looked back at his paper, face palming, Evie laughed at his manner. He had a soulmate already, so she thought that they could at least become good friends and spend time with him.

* * *

The four were still a bit shaken from what happened on Family Day, sitting at a table, trying to get their thoughts clear. Ben had tried to cheer them up, saying things would be alright after his Coronation later in the week, but they were still left with a bad mood. Doug had approached their table, "Look, Evie, I want to talk about-"

She looked at him hopefully, but was disrupted by Chad calling his name. They continually tried to talk to each other, only to have Chad disturb them each time. Doug finally gave in, not knowing what else to do or say. He looked into her eyes, before deciding to leave. Her heart sank, knowing it wasn't his fault and that she was the cause of his distress. There was also another part of her that was disappointed, that he didn't fight for her.

* * *

Evie sat in chemistry class, staring at her notes in front of her. The past few days Doug had been avoiding her, keeping to himself both in and out of class. She looked up at the door, wondering when he was going to get to class. Chad had walked through, giving her a glare and sitting himself down.

Evie rolled her eyes at this, and continued to watch the door, finally spotting the boy in glasses. The first thing grabbing her attention was the bruise he was sporting on the right side of his face. He sat himself down and started to pull things out of his bag, ready for class. Evie saw Chad glare at Doug, the band member avoided his gaze, and she was about to say something, but didn't have the chance, Mr. Delay walking in.

* * *

After class, he had immediately left the room, not allowing her to talk to him. That's why Evie had found herself in front of his dorm room. She questioned if she should really be doing this, but knocked on the door before she could chicken out. Evie heard a muffled voice from inside, "It's open, come in."

She turned the knob and pushed open the door, revealing Doug sitting at his desk, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Doug stood up when seeing her, "Evie." She stood tall in front of him, "I hate this. I hate not being able to talk to you. Why are you avoiding me? Is it Chad?" His head snapped up to meet her eyes, "How did you-"

Evie gestured with her hands, "He was glaring at you during chemistry. Did he do this to you? What does he have over you?" Doug immediately covered his wrist, and Evie connected the dots, "This is about your soulmate."

Doug nodded, and Evie sighed and reached for his arm, "It can't be that bad, I'm sure whoever it is-" She read the words, _I'm Evie, the Evil Queen's daughter_. She looked up at him, Doug's faced turned away. Evie read the words again, clearing any doubts. "You've known this whole time?"

He nodded his head, still not making eye contact. Her hand was still wrapped around his wrist, "Why didn't you tell me?" He sighed, "Because you wanted a prince, someone who has a castle and servants. A guy who is dashing and rides a white horse, someone you can rely on. And, I'm not that. I'm just Dopey's son, just Doug."

Evie was still processing his words, searching his face for lies. He looked into her eyes, "You deserve someone who can give you everything, and I can't do that." She said, "That's what Chad has over you? You were scared that he'd tell me?" He sighed, "Yes. Then, when I told him I was tired of it… well, you can tell what he did."

She touched the bruise lightly, her heart aching at the fact that he got hurt. He started going on, "Evie, I understand if you want to leave-" She hugged him tightly, "You should have just told me you idiot."

Doug was caught off guard, "Does this mean that you like me back?" She chuckled, "Yes." She felt his arms wrap around her waist, hugging her just as tight. They relished in each other's warmth, grateful they had finally come to this point.

"I hope you realize that Chad is totally going to get his butt beat."

"I really hope that's a joke."

"Yeah, sure."

 **Author's note: This one shot was quite long, but if I post a short one shot then expect another short one-shot later in the week, usually on Thursday or Friday**

 **Hope you all enjoyed. SEND ME PROMPTS. Leave a comment if you want, I love feedback. 'Till next time, friends.**


	5. Comforting a Child

Evie and Doug with Toddler

 **Hey, everybody. I'm starting to like Mondays now that I post weekly (liking Mondays, weird right?). That's all I have, hope you're all having a good day. Have fun reading, nerds.**

It had been three weeks, and Rachel still hadn't bonded well with Doug. Since adopting her, Rachel had been latched to her mother's leg, finding comfort in someone who could relate to her. That didn't mean Doug disliked the small child or anything like that, it was just that he found it hard to connect with Rachel, because he had no idea how.

Rachel had been taken off the Isle, her father being Governor Ratcliffe, and proven to be useless as a parent. When Rachel had come to their care, she was more underweight than the other kids, scars everywhere, and a need to always be near Evie, the only person who could calm her down in times of need. Also, she didn't talk very much, only ever talking in limited words and phrases, but despite that, she could understand others clearly.

Doug was currently grading papers, staring at the words to distract him from missing his wife, who was working late at her boutique. There was a ball coming up, and orders had increased greatly, meaning Evie took later hours to avoid working on her days off. He was trying to decipher a student's handwriting (Chad and Audrey's son wrote as well as Rachel, who couldn't even write at all) when he had heard light footprints from the hallway.

He looked up to see the small brunette in a night gown, and teddy bear in hand. There were tears streaming down on her face, "Mama?" Doug had immediately panicked, Evie wasn't there, and he had no idea on how to comfort the child. He sighed, "Mama isn't here right now, do you want to talk to me?"

The young girl considered this option, looking between her bedroom and him. He opened up his arms and she chose to go into them. Doug lifted her up into his lap, an easy task for him because the three year old was too light. He wiped away some of her tears, "What happened sweetheart?"

She gripped his sleeve, "Bad dream." A frown came upon Doug's face, he knew what kind of dreams these kids had. Terrible nightmares that were cold and lonely, often paired with some kind of harm. He hated that all of these kids had to go through that, and was proud that his wife was helping getting them out of the Isle.

He rubbed her back, and she continued on, "Back on the Isle. Without you or Mama or teddy. Father was there." Doug's heart sank even more, knowing what Ratcliffe did to the poor girl. She looked up at him with big eyes, "Send me back?"

Doug shook his head furiously, "Never. You're going to be with us forever. Okay?" Rachel looked over him, "I safe now?" He offered a soft smile, "Of course you are, sweetie. You know why?" She tilted her head in response, and he answered, "Because you have the best mommy in the whole wide world. She's smart, and pretty, and your mommy is the strongest person I know, she will definitely protect you. I will, too."

The young girl wrapped herself around him, "I tired." Doug chuckled, "Okay, let's get you to bed." He stood up, supporting the girl's bottom with his arm, and walked to her room. Doug set her down gently, the girl falling asleep already, he kissed the top of her head, "Good night."

Her hand had stopped gripping his shirt, and he knew that she was sleeping. He walked to the door, and gave one last look to the peaceful child. A smile came to his face, and he shut the door quietly, turning around to be met with a hug.

The arms were his home, so he knew exactly who it was, he hugged his wife back, "Did you just get in?" Evie shook her head against his shoulder, "I've been here for a little while, you didn't hear me because you were talking to Rachel." Doug blushed at the statement, "How much did you hear?" She smiled, "All of it. Thank you."

He pulled away far enough that he could see her but still be in her grasp, "For what?" She smiled at him, "For being you. For loving me. For loving Rachel. For everything." He brushed a loose strand of hair, "Well, then I think I should be thanking you then." She shook her head, "Next time Doug, come on, it's getting late."

* * *

The next morning, the three were in the kitchen, Doug and Evie cleaning up breakfast and Rachel sitting at the table with a coloring book. Doug was putting away a plate when he had felt a tug on his pant leg, he looked down to see hazel eyes looking up at him. She had an arm outstretched to him, glass in hand, "Daddy, juice."

At the first word, Doug nearly dropped the plate in his hand and cried, but he shook himself out of it and started doting on her, asking if she needed anything else or wanted to do a different activity. Evie watched her husband and daughter with a smile. The adventure was just beginning.

 **Aww. I love Devie. This was a short one, so expect another one on Thursday. SEND ME PROMPTS, I might write them. Leave a comment, I love feedback. 'Till next time, friends.**


	6. Evie Gives Her Mirror Away

**Hey everybody, the last one was really short and this one's also short, so you get two for one. Sorry, sometimes I can't really make a prompt longer, and if I just extend it for word count, then it won't be good. Have fun reading, nerds.**

 **Prompt: Evie Gives Her Mirror Away**

The thought had been bothering her for awhile, her stay in Auradon almost reaching three months now. She stared at the object that had taken up her mind, the mirror reflecting her face. She hadn't used it for its actual purpose for a long time, only using it check up on her makeup. The only other time was to look for her chemistry textbook, which was left at the picnic table from lunch. Evie looked at her own face, any noise from the library fading away.

"Did you know that mirrors can reflect sound?" Her head snapped up to see Doug standing above her, a gentle smile on his face, she returned it with a tight one, "Hey Doug." Doug's smile dropped, sensing that something was off, "What's wrong?"

Her eyebrows scrunched together, trying to formulate the words together. The brown haired boy sat down next to her, holding her hand softly, "It's okay. You can talk if you want to, and if you don't, then that's fine too." Her eyes softened at the boy in front of her, he was patient with her, not asking for anything in return.

Evie looked down, "It's my mirror." He held out his hand, asking for it silently, she handed it to him. Doug lifted it up to the light, flipped it over, trying to analyze the object. He turned towards her, "Is it broken?" She chuckled, "No, it's still working perfectly fine." He handed it back to her, "Then why are you sad?"

She sighed, "It's just… my mom gave me this mirror, before we came to Auradon. It was meant for evil, to get information on the enemy and use that information to tear them down." He was tracing random patterns on her hand, letting her talk, "And now, I only ever use it to make sure my contour is right or if I need a retouch."

Doug made eye contact with her, a bit of confusion behind his eyes, "Then what is it?" Evie looked back at the mirror, "If it was meant for bad, and I'm no longer bad, then do I need it anymore?"

The fashionista continued, "On one hand, I only use it for my reflection and not for its original purpose. On the other hand, it's the only thing I have from my mom. The only time I get to see her is during video chats, it's not like I can visit her in person. And I know she isn't like any of the mothers from Auradon, but she's still…"

He finished off, "She's still your mom." She nodded. Doug continued, "Evie, nothing is ever going to change the fact that she's your mom. She's made you the person who you are today, and I couldn't be anymore grateful for that." Evie leaned her head against his shoulder, "So what should I do?"

The boy in glasses chuckled, "I think that's for you to decide. If you keep the mirror or give it away, I'll support you. Okay?" He offered her a smile, in which she had smiled back. She stared at the object, his eyes following where hers went.

Evie pondered the thought for awhile, "I think I know what I'm going to do." Doug tilted his head, wanting her to continue. She smiled and looked at him, "I don't need it anymore, it's time for this to go where it belongs."

Doug interlaced their fingers, "Yeah?" She nodded, "I don't need something to tell me what to do, I have my head for that. I'll go see Fairy Godmother about this later." He smiled, "That sounds like a wonderful idea." They stared at each other, smiles on their faces, Evie then looked down for a moment, "Too bad I won't have anything to tell me who's the fairest in the land though."

"I could tell you that. She's sitting right next to me."

 **I promise, the next one is much longer, sorry folks. SEND ME PROMPTS, I might write them. Leave a comment, I love feedback. 'Till next time, friends.**


	7. High School AU

**Hey everybody. I promised a longer one, so here's a longer one, there may be a few errors. That's all I got. Have fun reading, nerds.**

 **Prompt: High School AU**

Evie never thought she would be one to cross social barriers, until she did. It had all started with a bad grade.

She was having a good day until that point. She had breakfast, got dressed, made sure she looked spectacular, and then went to school. The academics were boring, but her friends weren't. Mal, Jay, and Carlos weren't who you'd picture Evie with, but it worked out, each of them being popular in their own way. Mal was popular in the Art department, although her popularity throughout the school spiked when she started dating Ben. Carlos was a dancer and a great tech guy, who was also on the football team. He wasn't as famous as Jay, who had all the girls swooning for him and all the guys wanting to be him.

She had been sitting in Chemistry, touching up on her make up when Mr. Delay had passed back the test that she had taken last week. Evie picked it up, the usual F. Mr. Delay coughed, "Evie, I'm sorry, but this is no longer acceptable. You're barely passing my class, and anymore grades likes this will make you fail. I'm recommending you a tutor to see after class-". She argued, "But Mr. Delay-" He cut her off, "No, buts. You only need a tutor until your grade is at least a B."

Evie groaned, knowing there was no other way out, "Who's my tutor?" Mr. Delay gave her a smug smile, "Evie, you will be tutored by Doug, he has the highest grade in the class. I've talked to him already and he's agreed to it. I suggest you be kind to him, for your grade relies on it. Your first tutoring session is this afternoon in the library, you can figure out your schedule from there."

Evie watched him walk away, filled with frustration. She was supposed to hang out with Chad this afternoon, and now she had to spend it with some nerd that she'd never met. Mr. Delay had left the class to its own accord, so she pulled out her phone, texting Chad. _Hey babe, can't make it after school today. Delay is forcing me into tutoring. :(_

The girl waited a few moments, seeing the little dots on the screen. _That sucks, sorry. Maybe next time?_ She said okay, and the conversation ended there, Chad saying he got caught by his math teacher. She put her phone down, wondering who this tutor is.

* * *

She walked into the library, and looked around for her tutor. No one was there, except the librarians. She turned to leave, but was immediately met with sea green eyes. Evie took a step back, not wanting to be too close to him. She looked him over, he was wearing slacks and a shirt tucked in, plus a bow tie and and glasses, a classic nerd.

He coughed awkwardly, "Hi, I'm Doug, you must be Evie?" The statement was rather a question, but she ignored it, "Yes, I'm Evie. Can we get started? I have things to do." He nodded, "Of course, let's take a seat."

They walked to a table, where Doug had taken out his textbook and some pencils and paper, "So, what do you want to get started on?" She shrugged, "Whatever is fine." Doug stuttered, "O-okay, how about we do the last chapter we were on? The chapter he's teaching has things from there, so if you struggled with the last chapter we should start there."

She agreed, and he opened his textbook, going into an explanation about the different properties she was supposed to have memorized. Evie found herself catching onto every word he said, nodding along to his explanation, understanding what he was talking about.

The two continued on, and time had passed without either of them realizing it. She was doing a problem, while he watched over her, making sure she was doing it correctly. He looked over her final answer and deemed it correct, "Good job, Evie. We should probably wrap up, band practice is about to start soon."

Evie checked her phone, almost two hours had passed. She then looked at the boy who was packing up his things, and then started gathering her own belongings, "Thank you. You explain it a lot better than Mr. Delay."

He fixed his glasses, his bag already on his shoulders, "No problem, you were easy to teach. You're a lot smarter than you allow yourself to be." She was caught off guard by that statement, no one had ever though she was intelligent before.

Doug offered a small smile, "When are you free for another tutoring session?" She shook herself out of it, pulling out her phone, "Here, put your number in. I'll text you whenever I'm free." He nodded, and took the phone from her, putting in his contact information and then sending himself a text, "There. Just make sure to give me a heads up, yeah?"

The girl nodded, "See you next time Doug." He nodded, "See you around." Evie made her way out, looking forward to getting a good grade in chemistry and Mr. Delay off her back.

* * *

Soon enough, they had regular meetings on Tuesdays and Thursdays, where he didn't have band or she didn't have cheerleading. With Doug's help, Evie was understanding and even conquering all the concepts in chemistry. After the first few sessions, it wasn't a struggling student and tutor relationship, Evie kept up with Doug's intelligence, they shared answers and figured things out together. They weren't doing just chemistry anymore, they also worked on other subjects, like math and english.

Evie had finished all of her work, watching Doug work on revising an essay. All of a sudden, she asked what he liked to do outside of band and school. The question had startled him, for Evie hadn't shown any interest into his personal life, and found himself stumbling over the question.

He answered, "I like to read." She chuckled, "Is all you ever do related to school?" Doug thought about the question, and nodded, "I have to babysit my younger siblings when I don't have band or school. So as embarrassing as it is, yes." That captured her interest, "You have siblings?"

The band member nodded, "Yeah, three younger siblings, two sisters and a brother. My parents are usually working, so I have to watch over them. How about you? Any siblings?" She shook her head, "Nope, I have a step-sister, but I don't see her at all. It's just me and my mom at home." He put down the pencil, "What's she like?"

Evie sighed, "She's tough on me, wants to make me into the perfect housewife." Doug tilted his head, "Why? You could be so much more than that." It was Evie's turn to be taken aback, "You really think so?"

He reddened, but continued confidently, "Yeah, I mean you're really smart, like probably even smarter than me. If you really wanted to, you wouldn't have to rely on a husband." Evie was touched by this statement, no one had ever believed in her like that. Her friends had supported her and what she wanted to do, but she always believed that she was only good for becoming wife. Now the boy in front of her said she could become so much more than anything that her mother had told her.

She didn't know how to process that information, and just sat there silently. Doug waved a hand over her face, "Evie, you okay?" She shook herself out of it, "Yeah, I-"

They were then disrupted by a librarian clearing her throat, capturing the teen's attention, "I'm sorry dears, but the library is about to close in a few minutes." Doug nodded, "Thank you Ms. Pilsbury. We'll be out in a few moments." Doug turned towards Evie, "I guess we should get going. You have a ride home?"

Evie nodded, "Yeah, I drove today." They gathered their things, and headed out to the parking lot. He walked her to her car, opening the door for her, "Bye Evie, see you later." She waved at him, "See you Doug." She got in the car and he shut the door gently, giving her one last smile before walking away. Doug walked to school, his house only a few minutes from the school. She rested her head on the wheel, thoughts running through her head.

* * *

It was the final minutes of the football game, Auradon Knights ahead of Sherwood by thirty points. Evie cheered her boyfriend on, Chad was a running back who had been playing for the second half. The team was in a huddle, and her eyes scanned the crowd. Mal was sitting next to some of their other friends, cheering on the boys and Ben, their friends teasing lightly about her quarterback boyfriend. She continued on her search, then spotting the band leader. He was in his uniform, trumpet in hand. He made eye contact and offered a smile, it filled her heart. Doug then gestured for her to pay back attention to the game, the players already making their way onto the field.

She turned around, the team about to make their last play. The whistle blew, and she saw Carlos running towards the end of the field, he always was fast. The ball was thrown, and Jay had been the one to catch it, easily dodging through Sherwood's defense, then passing it off to Carlos who was already in the end zone. The ball landed into his hands, and then the crowds went crazy.

The team started cheering, Ben pointing to Mal, the team lifting Carlos and Jay into the air, and Chad walking to her direction. She was ready to embrace him, but was stopped short when she saw him kissing Audrey, another girl on the cheer team. She didn't know what to do, so she ran.

* * *

She was in front of the school library door, the hallway lit brightly but the library door locked. Evie had tears streaming down her face, her boyfriend had just dumped her, in front of the whole school. She was trying to calm down when she heard footsteps stop in front of her, "Evie?"

The girl looked up to the person who had called her name, hazel met with green, and she wanted to cry all over again. He sighed, and sat down next to her, shoulders bumping, "Chad's a jerk and an idiot." She sobbed again, feeling pathetic over the person who had broken her heart.

She then felt an arm around her, a palm gently guiding her head towards his shoulder, "We can sit here for however long you want. I'm not going anywhere." She cried into his shoulder, his warm hand rubbing her arm, she doesn't remember how long they sat there.

* * *

After that whole fiasco, Evie had officially dumped Chad and decided to throw herself into her studies. Her grades had improved a lot since Doug had helped her, and she decided that she could do a lot better than boys like Chad.

Though she had gotten over Chad, her friends did not. Mal had spray painted 'ugly loser' on his locker, Jay had threatened to beat him up, and Carlos had hacked Chad's phone to expose the face that he was texting several girls at the same time, which had put a damper on Chad and Audrey's relationship.

She was currently at a coffee shop, a month later, grabbing something to drink after cheer practice. Evie walked in, and had immediately spotted Doug at a table, reading a book. She ordered an iced coffee, and went over to him.

Doug sensed a new presence, smiling once he realized who it was, "Hey Evie, thirsty after practice?" She nodded, "Yeah, also I wanted to get cracking on that project Mr. Ingles gave us." He continued, "Doing better?"

Evie nodded, "Yeah, Chad wasn't that great anyways. How about you? How are you doing?" He shrugged, "Same old, same old." She was about to continued when she had gotten a text from her mom, it asked where she was. Evie turned, "Sorry, mom wants me."

He stood up, "Come on, I'll walk you home." She shook her head, "No, you don't have to." He smiled, "I don't have to, but I want to. Let's go, the sun is already starting to set." She smiled back, walking next to him out the door.

They walked home holding hands that night, and an infinite times after that.

 **I need a few people to review a one shot I've written. It's about all of them being in a care facility, and I would like a few people to review it see if it's okay to post. I wouldn't want to offend anyone, and would like feedback on what needs improvement. If interested, please PM me, and we'll figure something out. That specific one shot won't be posted until it's been reviewed.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story. SEND ME PROMPTS, I might write them. Leave a comment, I love feedback. 'Till next time, nerds.**


	8. Doug Saves Evie From Chad

**Hey everybody, hope you're having a good day. So, this isn't exactly what the commenter was asking for, but I just tweaked it a tad bit to be a little bit more canon. Anyways, hope you enjoy reading, nerds.**

 **Prompt: Doug Saves Evie from Chad**

This wasn't how Evie wanted her passing period to go. She was already having a bad day, having woken up late, throwing on some clothes and then rushing her make up. Then Evie missed breakfast, going straight to first period, and assigned an essay in Fairy Laws throughout Auradonian History. She had stopped at her locker on her way to English, because she had accidentally forgotten her book. Everyone was exiting the hallway already, rushing not to be late to class, despite passing period only being halfway over. Evie opened her locker quickly, spotting the needed book and grabbing it. She shut the door, only to see an annoying blonde prince behind the door.

She tried to be polite, "Hello Chad, I'm sorry I can't talk right now, class is about to start." She took a step, only to be blocked by an arm in her face, "So, Evie, I have a favor to ask." She rolled her eyes, knowing it was going to be something stupid. She sighed, but gestured for him to continue.

Chad smirked, "So, I have a Tourney game coming up, and Coach has been stacking practices day after day. With all these practices, I don't have time to write my paper for history." She raised an eyebrow at him, and he continued, "I was hoping you could write my paper for me, you know, being one of the smartest students on this campus."

She scoffed, "No way." He pouted, "You wouldn't help one of Auradon's prize Tourney players? Where's your school spirit?" Evie was growing frustrated, "Sorry Chad, I don't have time to do your homework, too many orders and my own homework to do. If that is all…" The blue haired girl tried to walk away, only to be stopped again.

Chad stepped in front of her, "Come on Evie, for old time's sake?" She rolled her eyes, "No." He dropped his smirk, "I really need you to do this."

Evie's hand clutched into a fist, she felt anger seep through her bones, the boy had used her when she first came here and then thinks he can do it again. He never learned from his mistakes. She took a breath out, then looked at Chad, "Sorry Chad, not interested."

Chad slammed his hand against the locker, "Evie, this is the last chance that I'll ask nicely. _Please_ , help me out here." Evie decided that was the end of the line, he thought he was asking nicely, and that he could overpower her. It enraged her, the fact that just because he was a prince, he thought he was better.

She was about to throw a punch when she felt a hand top of hers, and recognized the ring on the finger. Doug waved at Chad, "Hey, Chad. That was a great play last week, you really brought that guy down." The prince brightened at any chance to be narcissistic, "I know right? That guy didn't see what was coming! He was no match for my muscle."

Doug chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah. Um… I think you have a hair out of place, you might want to check it out before next period." The blonde panicked at the thought, "I need to find a bathroom, Audrey's in my next period!" Evie and Doug watched Chad run down the hallway, frantically looking for a bathroom.

Evie was still glaring in Chad's direction, still angry. Doug opened her fist, placing his hand in hers, fitting perfectly. He tugged gently at her hand, "Come on Evie, he's not worth the effort."

She sighed, "I know! It's just… he thinks he can walk all over me, just because he's a prince doesn't give him that right. He's such an egotistical, unintelligent, grotesque human being! If you can even call him human. He's the worst person I've ever met, and that's a lot because I grew up on the Isle!" Doug hugged her, "Don't worry about him Eve, you're better than he'll ever be."

The fashionista sniffed, "You mean that?" He chuckled, "Of course. Plus, your hair is so much nicer than his." She laughed, and separated from the hug, hands still intertwined, "You're right, come on, let's go to class."

He smiled at her, "Yeah, luckily we still have a few minutes left. Come on, before Mr. Ingles gives us detention." They left with smiles on their faces, the rest of the day better with each other.

 **So sorry this is short, but hey you get another one on Thursday. Do you guys think this is a fair process? Giving you another one on Thursday, if Monday's is short. Let me know what you think. Also, I would still like a couple people to look over my Care Home AU, to make sure it isn't offensive or anything, PM me if interested. Thanks.**

 **SEND ME PROMPTS. Also, leave a comment, I love feedback. Till' next time, friends.**


	9. Asking Mal

**Hey everybody, here's another short one-shot. Have fun reading, nerds.**

 **Prompt: Doug Asks Mal for Evie's Hand**

Doug's heart was racing, his palms sweaty, and thoughts running a million miles per hour. He took a deep breath in, and knocked on the door. He counted to five before it had swung open to reveal a certain purple haired half-fairy. She raised an eyebrow, "Hey Doug, everything okay? Oh, was I expecting you?"

He chuckled nervously, "No, I-I just wanted to talk to you about something important. Do you have a moment? I know you're usually busy with royal duties, we can talk later if you're occupied." She said no and that they could talk, hoping it wasn't anything drastic. Mal opened the door to let him in, and he said his thanks. They walked over to the couch, where they both sat down, Mal had offered him something to drink, which he had accepted.

Mal came back, two cups of coffee in her hands, giving one of them to Doug. She sat down, "So, what did you want to talk about?" He stared at the cup in his hands, "It's been a long time since you guys have arrived at Auradon, and I know that Evie didn't initially like me romantically in the beginning. But now we're older, and I really love her. We're both financially stable and share an apartment, Evie's business has been growing and I've been teaching for a few years now-"

She stopped him, "These are all facts, so what did you want to talk about Doug?" He took a deep breath in, "I want to ask Evie to marry me." It had shocked her for a moment, but then delight over took her, "Doug, that's amazing! Congratulations!" She hugged him, and he hugged back. They separated and Mal then asked, "So why did you tell me? Shouldn't I have found out after Evie?"

He stuttered, "W-well yes, but I wanted to ask you for your support, I know it would mean the world to Evie. You are her best friend, and basically sister, after all." Mal smiled, "Of course you have my support." He brightened at the statement, "Really?" Mal punched him playfully, "Of course, did you think I was going to say no?"

The purple haired queen paused for a moment, analyzing his face and sensing something else, "That's not the only reason you're asking, is it?" His smile faltered, a more serious look on his face. She nudged him, "You can tell me, you know. Oh god, I'm going soft."

He chuckled as he looked down, quieting, "What if she says no? I mean, she's this amazing person who's accomplished so much, saving Auradon twice, graduating top of our class, owning her own business and helping the Isle kids get to Auradon. Me? I'm just Dopey's son, just Doug." Mal smiled, the man in front of her loved her friend so much that he doubted himself. It warmed her heart that Evie was going to marry him.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look up, "Doug, Evie loves you, ever since you had stood up for her and believed in her talents. She loves you just as much as you love her. There isn't anyone else I would want her to be with, there's no else _she_ would rather be with." Doug gave her a smile, "Thanks Mal." She smiled back, "No problem, _brother-in-law_." He chuckled, "I haven't asked her yet." Mal rolled her eyes, "Well then, what's your plan?"

Doug smiled as he proceeded to tell her the plan of action, what the ring would look like, and when he was going to ask. Her grin widened as he told her, excitement for Evie filling her up. He was going on about his speech when a knock was heard, Lumiere poking his head and telling her a meeting was starting in a few minutes. Mal groaned, "If I didn't love Ben this much, I wouldn't have to go through all of these boring meetings." Doug took that as his cue, "I better get going now, still have to prepare for the big day."

He stood up and Mal followed him to the door, escorting her guest out. Doug was out in the hallway, and had turned towards her, "Thanks Mal." She smiled.

"Go get her tiger."

 **Are you all enjoying the one-shots? I feel like I'm repeating ideas, but oh well. SEND ME PROMPTS, I might write them. Leave a comment if you want, I love feedback. 'Till next time, friends.**


	10. Civil War AU

**Hey everybody, hope you're having a good day. If not, I hope this cheers you up a bit. Have fun reading, nerds.**

 **Prompt: Civil War Era (U.S.).**

 **Note: Evie and Doug live in the North.**

She was up in her room, when it all started, she just didn't know that it did. Evelyn was working on her makeup, trying to make it perfect for her mother's standards. She was doing the finishing touches when her mother had called her name. Evelyn made one last look, satisfied and went down.

Evelyn marveled at the house as she was walking down the steps. Her father had passed away when she was a child, leaving her and her mother a large amount of money and a beautiful mansion. Despite the large amount of money, her mother had bred her into the perfect housewife, wanting her to marry someone rich. She came down to the last step, her mother waiting, "There you are Evelyn! It's almost time for tea with the Charmings. How is anyone going to want to marry you if you're always late." She folded her hands in front of her, "I'm sorry mother, I was fixing my face."

Her mother looked at her, "You're my daughter, you should look pretty at any time. Now hurry, Douglas is outside, the carriage is ready." She scrunched her eyebrows, "Douglas? What happened to Henry?" She sighed, "Something with his family, now stop the silly questions, it's time to go." Her mother left her promptly, not needing to deal with her daughter anymore.

The blue haired girl sighed and made her way out, a brunette boy with glasses outside waiting for her. He was dressed in simple clothing, tan trousers and a white shirt tucked in, he seemed quite plain. Douglas opened the door for her, "Miss Evelyn."

She stepped in, and he shut the door gently, sitting at the very front, holding the ropes for the horses. He gave a click and they started moving. Evelyn watched him through the open window in the carriage's wall, she usually closed the window, but the new stable boy had her curious.

He hadn't said a word to her at all, the only noise he made was directed at the horses. The ride was smooth, unlike Henry who had somehow hit all the bumps in the road, his rides had made her quite queasy. Although this new stable boy was quiet, he did his job well, and she sat back comfortably.

Evelyn then found herself distracted with the leaves dancing in the air, her attention ripped away by a voice, "Miss Evelyn? We've arrived at the Charming household." She looked forward, realizing time passed faster than usual. Douglas brought the carriage to the front of the house, and got down to help her out.

Douglas opened the door, a hand outstretched to help her out. She accepted the hand and almost jumped at the tingling sensation it had given her, they made eye contact and she realized how green his eyes were up close.

A servant approached her, "The Charmings are ready for you Miss." Evelyn nodded, taking one last look at Douglas before going inside.

* * *

Tea with the Charmings had been the usual, Chad and his father talking about the War and how the South was ludicrous for separating from the country. Evelyn and Chad's mother had delightful conversation about the latest gossip and cross stitching.

She was on her way back home, looking out the windows, thinking out loud to herself, "Why do the leaves fall down?" A voice startled her, "The trees get rid of the leaves to preserve energy through the winter. That way they can survive." Evelyn was shocked, she wasn't expecting an answer, especially from a poor stable boy.

Evelyn questioned, "How did you know that?" His head turned a bit, only enough to get a look at her, "I went to school before I had to work on the farm, I like to read when I can." She tilted her head, "What else do you know?" He shrugged, "What else do you want to know?"

That was how their relationship started.

* * *

Ever since that discussion about the leaves falling, their relationship had grown quite a lot. Evelyn found herself interested into the boy, he was quite smart and liked to answer her questions as much as he could. He would make sure she was comfortable, got her anything she needed, and even asked a few questions himself.

They were on their way to another tea session with the Charmings, Evelyn sitting closer to the window to talk to Douglas better, "Have you always lived on a farm Douglas?" He nodded, "My father doesn't talk much, so it makes it a bit hard to find any other job, but he likes it. It's not so bad."

She tilted her head, "Are you going to be a farmer?" He sighed, his eyes flickering down, "It's a good job, stable with income. I can stay with with my family and I already know how to manage everything." She scrunched her eybrows, "But do you _want_ to be a farmer?

Douglas pondered the question, finally shaking his head, "No, not really, but I don't know what I want to be, so farmer it is." She huffed, "But you could be so much more than that." He gave her a small smile, "Don't worry about me, Miss Evelyn. I'm sure if my destiny wants it, then it will happen."

Evelyn let the matter drop, sensing his discomfort, quickly moving onto another subject, "Why do you call me Miss Evelyn?" He looked at her questioningly, "What else would I call you?" She hummed at the question, not knowing how to answer it.

She thought about it for a few minutes, Douglas leaving her to think. The idea then came to her head, "Evie! How about Evie? It's simple, not as pretentious as Evelyn." He tested it out, "Evie." Evelyn had no idea why, but the word made her heart flutter.

Douglas smiled, "Evie, I like it. Well then, if you're Evie, then you can just call me Doug." She repeated the name, making his smile grow. They spent the rest of the day saying each other's new name as much as possible.

* * *

She had no idea how, but she started falling in love with him. Doug treated her with respect, believing she was just as intelligent as he was. She didn't know exactly when she fell in love, but all she knew was that he had smiled at her one day and her heart was racing. After letting the feeling sit in her chest for awhile, Evie decided now was the time to tell him.

They were walking in the gardens together, Doug was talking about something his younger brother did, making her laugh. Their laughter subsided, soon enough staring into each other's eyes. "I love you." He smiled, Evie took it as a good sign, forming one of her own. He looked at her, "At least I got to hear it once."

Evie's smile disappeared, "What?" He sighed, "Your mother is marrying you off, to Chad." Her thoughts were running through her head, "Chad? But I thought-" Doug wiped a tear away, chuckling bitterly, "It was nice while it lasted. Thank you for letting me fall in love with you."

She held onto his arms, "Doug! I don't love him! I love you." He shook his head, "I know you Evie, you don't want to disappoint your mother. Even if your mother wasn't a problem, I'm just a farmer. I can't give you everything you deserve. You don't deserve a life like that. You need a person who can support you."

Tears were coming to her eyes, "I don't care. I don't care that you're a farmer. I don't care if I don't have pretty dresses or a fancy mansion. I don't care, I just want you to be by my side and to-"

He hugged her, tears going down both of their faces, "But I care. I want you to have everything you want, everything you deserve. That's how much I love you, I have to let you go." He separated them, looking into her eyes, "So, you will go and marry Chad, while I go off and fight."

Evie's eyes filled with fear, her voice quiet, "You're going to fight the Rebellion?" He nodded, "I am, I don't know when I'm returning, or if I'll return, but it'll be better than staying here. I'm trying to do this for the both of us."

Doug let go of her, her body missing his warmth already. She didn't know what to say, or what to do. He gave her a sad smile, "Goodbye, Evie." She wanted to reach out to him, to grab his shirt and beg him to stay, but she was paralyzed. She could only watch him leave.

* * *

It was months later, and her life had returned to the way it was before Doug came. Unfortunately, Chad had caught the flu, passing of pneumonia before they could even get engaged. It was a sad burial, but a part of her believed it was fate. Her mother was disappointed, she believed that Evie should've married him sooner, so she could have inherited his money.

Although her mother was disappointed, she soon left Evie too, her old age catching up to her, faster than expected. Evie was alone, her heart filled with sadness. She was left in a large house, the only company was a few servants. To fill time, she started reading, her mind distracted with the words on the page rather than her distressed thoughts.

She also went out into town, wanting to experience more than the house her mother entrapped her in. Evie made several friends, especially with a purple haired artist who made her laugh and listened to her woes.

Evie was on her way back to her home, it was a pretty day, the leaves falling from their branches. She smiled at the different colors, reminded of a more simpler time. She stopped in front of her house, not believing the sight in front of her.

He seemed taller than she remembered, he was dressed in a blue uniform, he looked good in it. Doug looked up, her brown eyes meeting his green ones. No words were spoken before she hugged him tight, not wanting to let go ever again.

 **Two things to add to my usual note.**

 **1) The Care Home AU will not be posted, but if you would like to read it, message me and I will send it to you.**

 **2) Someone asked for my tumblr, it's imasmartie. I don't post very much, but I can answer questions and will be making a posting schedule every now and then. The first schedule is already up.**

 **Well, that's all folks. SEND ME PROMPTS, I might write them. Leave a comment, if you want, I love feedback. Till' next time, friends.**


	11. Masquerade

**Hey dudes, what's up? I hope you're all having a grand time, Mondays have become a bit more tolerable. Well, that's all I got. Have fun reading, nerds.**

 **Prompt: Masquerade AU**

When Evie was saw the poster, she was once again filled with joy. The poster stated that the prince was holding a masquerade ball to find a bride. This was her chance to find her perfect prince, her happy ending!

Her father had passed away while she was a child, a rich merchant who had a decent sized home. Evie had a step sister, but her mother never permitted Evie to see her, believing her sister was someone not worthy of her attention, so she lived alone with her mother. Although her father had been wealthy, her mother wanted Evie to be the perfect house wife to lure in a prince, making her cook and clean the house with little to none servants.

She was currently walking in the town market, looking for dress materials, walking into the general store, wanting to check on the fabrics she ordered. Evie walked into the small shop, various items on its shelves. There was only one other person in the shop, a brunette man looking at jars of different jams, "Hello, I'm here to see if my fabrics came in."

The man turned around, he seemed about her age and only a little bit taller than her. His hair was well kept, glasses on his face. He blushed and stared at her, she looked back, "Hello?" He shook himself out of it, "I'm sorry, I'm not the shopkeeper. He'll be back in a few moments, he just asked me to look after the shop for a bit."

She tilted her head, "I haven't seen you around before." He nodded in response, "I've just moved to this town, I'm the new school teacher. It's nice to meet you." He held his hand out, and she shook it gently, she was about to say something but was disrupted by the door opening.

The shopkeeper came back, "I apologize about that, my son missed a delivery. Thank you." The man with glasses smiled, "Not a problem, I guess I should be going now. Have a nice day. Sir, miss." She watched him leave, him giving her a smile before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Evie had met the man several times after, her curiosity growing. He liked to talk about his students and various topics, she was amazed by how much he knew and had questions of her own. She learned how to read and write, but hadn't gone much farther than that, her mother wanting to focus on being the perfect wife.

He was also a gentleman, asking about herself, holding doors open, offering a hand, and things of the like. They only met occasionally, but she found joy in meeting a new person that wasn't her mother or her three other friends. She was currently buying thread, her dress for the upcoming ball almost complete.

She was looking at the various threads, wanting to pick the perfect color. The door opened, and she heard footsteps stop right next to her, "How's the dress going Ms. Evie?" She looked up at the face talking to her, it was the school teacher. She smiled, "It's beautiful, and almost done. I'm sure it will wipe the prince off his feet."

He smiled back, "I'm sure it will, all of your dresses look beautiful." She tilted her head, "Are you picking up a new book? Or some supplies?" He shook his head, "No, I was on my way home, and I spotted you through the window, I just wanted to say hello. Excited for the ball?"

She nodded urgently, "This is my fairytale moment, to get the prince to fall in love with me and get my happily ever after. It's going to be wonderful." He hid his sad look behind a smile, "Well then, I guess I should let you get to it then."

They waved each other goodbye, and she watched him leave the store. He stopped at the door, and looked at her one last time before leaving.

* * *

It was finally the day of the ball, the day Evie had been waiting for. Her blue gown had gotten various compliments, her mask matching it perfectly. She had arrived a bit late, her mother fretting over her, the prince already mingling within the crowd.

She was standing off to the side, looking around at the people dancing, seeing the happy looks on their faces. She pouted, wanting that look on her face. Her pout soon disappeared, a tap on her shoulder. Her eyes were met with beautiful green eyes and an outstretched hand, "May I have this dance?" She smiled, and placed her hand in his, it was warm. They walked to the dance floor, the new song beginning, they moved perfectly together.

Evie was enraptured in his eyes, they were light green, like the sea on a bright day. They were also gentle, looking at her, not being drawn anywhere else. They stared so much at each other, they only noticed the dance was over when they heard clapping.

They paused, clapping for the orchestra, he whispered into her ear, "Would you like to accompany to the gardens?" She nodded, and he offered his arm. He led her out of the castle, the evening air hitting her. The masked man noticed her shiver, placing his jacket onto her shoulders. "Thank you."

The two sat down on a bench, the moon bright above them. She looked up at the stars, "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He was staring at her, a small smile on his face, "You are." Evie looked at him, blush rising on both of their faces. He stuttered, "I-it is. It's a very pretty night." Evie failed to hide her smile.

They talked about various topics throughout the night, he made her laugh. Evie felt a joy blossom in her, her stomach filled with butterflies. They stared at each other, the moonlight illuminating their faces, and soon enough, the bells were ringing.

It made them jump, and he checked the time, "It's getting quite late. I apologize for taking up your time." She shook her head, "No, I enjoyed our time together." He smiled and kissed her hand, "I guess this is my time to go."

She stood up with him, "Can't you stay a bit longer?" He shook his head, "I have business to attend to. Until next time, my darling."

* * *

It had been a whole week since the ball, and finally her happy ending was coming. They had put up announcements that the prince and the members of his court were searching for a girl. When she had heard, she had immediately started preparing, getting new material, cleaning the house, making her new dress. Evie had made sure to stay home, in case her prince came at any moment.

She was in the middle of stitching her latest design when she heard the horses trotting. Evie nearly sprinted down the stairs to the front door. Her mother stood nearby, "Evie, hurry along. It's time for a new castle!" She smiled, and there was a knock on the door. They opened, revealing a pair of green eyes.

But, they weren't the pair of green eyes she was looking for. These ones were darker, and also reflected her disappointment. He frowned, "She had purple hair. You're not the girl I'm looking for, I apologize."

Her mother scoffed, "Purple is too bright, draws too much attention. _My_ daughter is perfect for you." Evie immediately stood up straight, not wanting to disrupt her mother. The prince looked over at her, "It appears we're looking for different people. I hope you find them."

The brunette prince gave a polite bow, and she curtsied back. Evie watched him mount his horse and leave, her mother's rants dissolving in her mind as she wondered who was the person she met.

* * *

Evie was in the market when she saw a flash of familiar green eyes. It was only for a second, but she knew, it was _him_. She dropped everything and went after him, wanting to confirm her thoughts. His change in pace indicted he knew that she was following.

He turned a corner, trying to get away, but was only met with a dead end. He panicked, turning around and looking her in the eyes. Those were the green eyes, the ones she stared into at the ball, and the ones she's had several conversations with before, "It's you."

The man in glasses stuttered, "W-who? I don't know who you're talking about." She shook her head, "No, you know exactly what I'm talking about." He sighed in defeat, staying silent, and she continued, "Why didn't you tell me? W-where have you been?"

His eyes bore into hers, "Because all this time, you were telling me that you wanted a perfect prince, and a castle with a million rooms. I can't give you that, I barely make enough to support myself. I'm just a school teacher. I'm just...me." Her eyebrows scrunched together, conflicted. Her mother had always wanted her to marry rich, to be provided for the rest of her life. That's what Evie thought she wanted, to marry a prince, now she didn't even know what she wanted.

The brunette took that as a sign of rejection, slumping his shoulders, looking at the ground, and walking away. Before she realized what she was doing, she grabbed onto his wrist, "Wait." He turned around, his face full of curiosity and a bit of hope.

There was a pause between them, Evie's hand wrapped around his wrist, feeling the warmth she had experienced the night of the ball. She hadn't experienced this type of warmth before, it was new and exciting. She then realized she was still holding on, and let go, "I don't know what I want." He frowned and his eyes flickered down, "I understand-"

"But I would really like to find out. I would like to get to know you." He looked up at her, his eyes roaming over her features, she blushed, "Like your name?" The man chuckled, "I guess I never did get to telling you that." He stretched out his hand, "Hello, I'm Doug."

Evie looked at the hand, wondering what she was about to get into. She then grasped the hand, ready for something new, "It's nice meeting you, Doug." He smiled, and she felt her own smile forming. Doug held onto her hand, shooting tingles through the both of them.

Evie didn't exactly know what the future had in store, but she did know she really wanted to find out.

 **Again, my tumblr is the same as my username, imasmartie. I've been posting quite a bit of Devie, in case you wanted to check that out. SEND ME PROMPTS, I might write them. Leave a comment if you want, I love feedback. 'Till next time, friends.**


	12. Reaction to Soulmate Tattoo

**Hey everybody, sorry this is a bit later than usual, the FAFSA takes forever. I didn't have time to proofread, I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy reading, nerds.**

 **Prompt: Reactions to Soulmate Tattoo. (A sequel to chapter 4, The Words on His Wrist.)**

When Doug was first born, they all worried if he was going to have a soulmate. He didn't have words when he came out of the womb, and he was already frail and weak. They worried he wouldn't have a soulmate, or would never be able to find them. They're worrying only increased as he got older, Doug was a shy child, liking to read by himself and staying inside where it was comfortable.

He did have friends, but there weren't many, and he didn't spend much time with them. So, when he woke up and saw that the words had finally appeared on his wrist, he celebrated, Doug was already a teenager and most got their words as children or babies. He wasn't going to die alone. Then when he actually read the words, his heart dropped. _I'm Evie, the Evil Queen's daughter._

It was ironic, his family's worst enemy's daughter was his soulmate. He sighed, cursing the world for the situation. He stared at the words over and over, they were there for certain. Doug then started thinking. How would he meet his soulmate? She was on the Isle for certain, so would she escape or would she be invited? What did she look like? Was she smart?

He grew curious about his soulmate, wanting to know more about a person he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. Doug was deep in thought, only snapped out when he heard a knocking on the door, "Douglas, it's time for dinner."

Doug's heart jumped, thinking his mom was going to walk in. He tugged his sleeve down at the dinner table.

* * *

Hiding his words had worked so far, it was winter, so it was easy to conceal the words under long sleeves or jackets. At least, it worked until his mom had seen them when he was reaching for something in the fridge.

She immediately grabbed his arm, reading the words on his wrist. She grew quiet, "How long have you known?" He looked at the ground, "A few weeks." She looked up at his face, and he avoided eye contact.

His mom put a gently palm on his cheek, "My sweet, sweet boy. This isn't your fault. This isn't something you should be ashamed of. You should be excited, your special someone is out there." He made eye contact with her, "Really, mom?" She gave him a gentle smile, "Yes, and who knows? You're not exactly like your father, so she may not be exactly like her mother. That's a part of having a soulmate, getting to know her."

He hugged her, "Thanks, mom." She hugged him back, "Your father and your uncles will be happy, except maybe Uncle Grumpy, but don't worry too much about him." He chuckled softly, worry filling him.

* * *

When his father had found out, Dopey was proud, believing it was a courageous thing to do. He expressed his support through a thumbs-up and a hug. Doug's worries eased, his uncles only left.

Bashful had shyly told him to go for it, Sneezy had sprayed snot all over him as he congratulated him, Doc had smiled and given some good advice, Sleepy nodded sluggishly, Happy patted him on the back, and Grumpy was a completely different story.

Doug had told his Uncle Grumpy when he was visiting one afternoon. The short man had exploded, "The Evil Queen! Our enemy! The one who tried to kill us? There's no way that possible, a dwarf's son falling in love with the _her_ spawn. There's no telling what her daughter may do, she may try to manipulate us. Get revenge on Snow. She might even try to kill you, Doug, are you insane?"

An unknown anger had filled him, "She's my soulmate, Uncle Grumpy. I didn't choose her, fate did! I don't care if she's the Evil Queen's daughter!So, if you're not going to support me, then that's fine, but don't belittle just because of her mother." I want to get to know her, and fall in love." His face softened, seeing his nephew's pleading look. He sighed and grunted, "Fine."

Doug smiled, knowing his Uncle Grumpy was going to warm up to the idea eventually. He had his whole family's approval, now all he had to do was actually meet her.

* * *

When Doug had heard of Ben's new proclamation, he smiled. It was finally time to meet her.

 **This one was quite short, so expect another one on Thursday. If you're ever wondering when and what I'm posting, check my tumblr for a posting schedule, just search imasmartie. SEND ME PROMPTS, I might write them. Leave a comment, if you want, I love feedback. 'Till next time, friends.**


	13. Older Rachel

**What's up, my dudes? It's Thursday, so here's another short one for you. I should really be doing homework right now, oh well. It's not like I need it or anything, right? Right? Have fun reading, nerds.**

 **Prompt: Older Rachel**

When Doug heard the doorbell, he rushed as fast as he could to the door. He opened it, immediately met with two sets of arms around his waist, "Grandpa!" His heart warmed at his grandchildren, nearly the spite image of his daughter, "Hey kiddos, how's it going?" They separated themselves from him, Jack immediately answering, "Grandpa, at school they're teaching us long division! It's super duper hard, but I'm the first in class to get the right answer!" Doug ruffled his head, "You use that head on your shoulders, you'll be super smart, like me."

Rachel rolled her eyes, smiling, "I thought mama was first in class." He chuckled, "But I was a close second. Hey, Rachel." The woman hugged and kissed her father on the cheek, "Hey Dad, how's your back?" He waved her off, a hand on his spine, "I'm not as young as I used to be, but it's still working."

Doug turned towards Rachel's husband, hugging and patting his son-in-law on the back, "How're the new proclamations going?" The taller man smiled, "We're in the process of getting the Isle completely renovated, and to keep it renovated for the rest of its existence. Just working out the small details now." Doug nodded, "That's good, come on in then. I have lunch ready, don't want it getting cold. It's your favorite Rachel, my infamous five cheese lasagna."

* * *

The old man smiled at his grandkids running around in his yard. They were so lively, playing with their father, laughing and smiling, their faces free of wrinkles. How he wished he could play with them, but his bones were tired and aching, his prescription stronger than before. He was ripped from his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder, it was his daughter with a glass of iced tea.

He took it graciously, "They're so full of energy Rachel." She smiled, "They are, I just sometimes wished they were a little less energetic when I'm trying to do something." They both laughed, Doug's lines etched into his face. Their laughter subsided, and she stared at her children, "Do you think I'm raising them right Dad?"

He chuckled, "There's no right way to raise a child, you just got to do your best, and I think you are. Your mother would've been so proud." Rachel frowned at the thought, wishing her mother was there, with them. She had passed a few years ago, before her own daughter had been brought into the world. Rachel had named her Evelyn, who was already showing signs of intelligence and fashion.

Rachel looked at her father, who's mood was brought down by the thought, "Do you miss Mama?" He nodded, "Every single moment, Apple. She lived a good life though, helping others and doing what she loved. She loved her family and her friends, that's all she ever wanted."

Doug stared at his daughter, Rachel was a full grown woman now, she had grown up right before his eyes. It seems like it was only yesterday when he was getting her a cup for juice, and now she's turned into a lovely lady, "She raised you Apple, and Evie loved you. Don't ever forget that." Rachel nodded, an air of uncertainty around her, still surrounding her, "What is it?"

She sighed, "Do you ever regret it?" The old man tilted his head, "Regret what?" Rachel answered quietly, "Me not being your real daughter." Doug softened at his daughter, knowing this thought had ran through her head quite often, "You are my real daughter, just because we're not blood related doesn't mean that I don't love you. I raised you with my hands and I love you with my heart. Was it hard? Yes, sometimes it was, but it was so rewarding. Getting to help you grow up was one of the best things I could have ever gotten."

Rachel hugged him, "Thanks Dad." He smiled, "No problem, Apple. Go on now, go spend time with your kids, they grow up too fast." She chuckled, "Okay." She let go, and Doug watched as she left the porch, her kids going up to hug their mother.

He smiled gently, "You did wonderfully, Eve. She's such an amazing person, I wish you could be here to see that, even though you already know. Rachel's going to be fine."

* * *

The next morning, Rachel got the call. Her father had reunited with her mother.

 **Of course I had to end it in heartbreak, I just gotta.**

 **Send prompts, leave feedback, the usual stuff. 'Till next time, friends.**


	14. 9x-7i3(3x-7u)

**'Sup peeps. You guys really liked that last, glad I could break your hearts in less than a thousand words. Welp, this one will fix it a little bit, I hope. Have fun reading, nerds.**

 **Prompt: 9x-7i3(3x-7u)**

Evie smiled at their intertwined hands, his hands warming her usual cold ones. Doug and her had been dating for a few months now. It had been terribly awkward at first, but she loved every second of it. She loved him.

There was no doubt about it in her heart now, she loved him. Evie knew he loved her, he had said it last week, stumbling over his words and blushing. When he had said it, she had no idea how to respond, she had never felt like this before. Doug reassured her that he would wait for her, until she was ready, and that he just wanted her to know.

That was when she knew, she was definitely in love. He didn't expect anything from her, and was patient. He felt a tug at her hand, and she looked at the boy, his head tilted, asking silently if she was okay. She gave him a smile, and he returned it with a gentle one of his own. Doug then went on to listen to Jay telling the whole group about the upcoming Tourney game, the plays and such. Evie only became more enraptured in her thoughts, leaning her head against Doug's shoulder.

* * *

She sat in her room, trying to think of ways to tell Doug those three special words. Evie was at her desk, the words 'I love you' written on the page in front of her. She had homework to do, but the thought had invaded her mind, bugging her until she had just given up. Evie was only working on homework that was due next week, so she would be fine.

She stared at the words, writing them again, and in different forms. She finally got to one form that had struck an idea in her head. Evie started working immediately.

* * *

Her heart was racing as she approached the picnic table. It was after classes, everyone dismissed to do whatever. Doug didn't have band practice today, and Evie was caught up on all of her dress orders, so they decided to have study a little bit before going on a date.

She looked up, seeing her boyfriend sitting at the table. He was playing with a pencil, trying to distract himself as he waited. She smiled to herself, finally arriving at the table. Doug noticed a shadow, and immediately stood up, "Hey Eve." He hugged her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Her heart skipped a beat, "Hey Doug." His eyebrows scrunched together, "Are you okay?" She nodded, "I was working late last night, and then we had that test in history. I'm just a little tired." Doug responded, "We can reschedule if you're tired, or we could go take a nap." Evie smiled, "I'm fine, I promise."

Doug looked at her, "Are you sure?" She nodded, and Doug decided to let the matter drop, but still kept a careful eye on her, "Let's sit then." He took her bag graciously, and they sat down. They pulled everything they needed, and started working.

Evie watched as Doug was answering questions for chemistry, pushing up his glasses every now and then. He then looked her way, "Are you sure you're okay?" Evie blushed, she was caught, she took a deep breath out, "Actually, could you help me with math?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Umm… sure. I thought you were good at math?" She wrote the problem down, "Yeah, but I'd really like your help with this problem." He was still uncertain, but agreed.

Doug looked at the problem in front of him, then looked back at her. His face was full of confusion, it was a simple problem Evie could do with her eyes closed. She gestured for him to continue, and he shrugged, "Okay then."

He explained, "So 9x-7i3(3x-7u), first you would distribute the 3 in, making it 9x-21u. Then, you would subtract 9x from each side of the equation, making it -7i-21u. You're solving for i, so you would have to divide each side by -7. Then because you divided by a negative number, you would have to switch the sign, making it less than instead of greater than. Then that would be your answer."

Evie waited expectedly at him, who stared back at her with confusion. She laughed, "Read it again." He looked at her one more time before staring at the paper, it had taken him a moment. Their smiles were wide as they kissed each other. The answer was i3u.

 **Update: It won't let me post the less than or greater than sign, but it's suppposed to say i *heart* you. I'll post this on my tumblr in any case of confusion. Sorry, didn't realize that.**

 **Expect another one Thursday, the next three are all going to be related, somehow, you'll figure it out. Send prompts, leave feedback, all that good stuff. 'Till next time, friends.**


	15. Doug Learns How to Chill

**Yes, I realize it's Wednesday and way past the time I usually post. I don't have time to post tomorrow, so I would rather post it early than later. Got to go finish some homework (I hate my government teacher), so have fun reading, nerds.**

 **Prompt: Evie teaches Doug how to "chill"**

Evie was sitting bored in her dorm room alone, Mal was out with Ben on business, and the boys were away at Sherwood Forest for a Tourney game. All of her homework and dress orders were finished, and she didn't really feel like doing more of either. She was trying to read a book on the Great Elf War, and sighed with relief when she heard a knock on the door.

She opened it, revealing Doug, dressed in his usual slacks and sweater vest. She smiled, "Hey, Doug. I thought you had band practice until five, not that I'm upset you're here, I was bored to death." He answered, "Thanks, I think. Our routine is perfect, so I dismissed the guys. Totally not because I wanted to see you." She chuckled, "Really?"

He smiled, "Yeah, totally." She hugged him, and she felt his arms wrap around her waist. Evie separated enough to look into his eyes, "I guess I should let you in." He nodded, "That would be preferred." They walked into her room, him taking a seat in his usual chair.

Her boyfriend looked her way, "So what've you been doing?" Evie shrugged, "Nothing much, just trying to read a bit." Doug look at the book on her desk, "Wow, seems very interesting." She laughed, "I know, I think I've read the same paragraph five times now."

Doug turned back towards her, "Is there something you want to do? We could go for a walk." She nodded, "Anything to get out of this room."

* * *

They were currently walking on the grounds, Evie walking on top of a short stone wall, Doug holding her hand in case she falls. He tilted his head, "How are you walking on this with high heels on?" Evie shrugged, "It's a lot sturdier then some of the buildings on the Isle, so this is a piece of cake."

Evie jumped down easily, landing on her feet like a cat. Doug was astounded, "How did you-" She chuckled, "Small kids would think that's easy. It doesn't take much to look like you know what you're doing. I could teach you that."

She walked around him, "Stand up a bit taller- not that tall. You don't want to draw attention, but you also don't want to get mugged." Doug glanced down at her, "Like this?" She brought a hand to her chin, "Don't be so nervous, relax a little bit. If you're nervous, the chance of getting attacked will go up. So, try and… look confident."

He slumped his shoulders a bit and crossed his arms, losing the nervous look on his face. He did his best to make his features more mysterious, the corner of his lip going up in a smirk. Evie stepped back to get a better look, "There you go. See no problem to it. Let's see you walk."

Doug nodded, uncrossing his arms and walking cooly. Evie laughed, "How did you pick this up so fast? Are you getting lessons from Mal or Jay?" He shook his head, "I don't mean this in a creepy way, but when you guys first came here, I watched a lot. Mainly you, but the others had also interested me."

Evie raised an eyebrow, letting Doug continue, "Mal walks with her head high, glaring at anyone who seems to be a threat. Jay walks a bit looser, if that makes sense, like he's ready to run at any time. Carlos usually keeps to himself, making himself appear smaller." Evie was floored by his observational skills, not realizing he had even made notes on the way they walked, "What about me?"

They sat down at a bench, Doug pondering the question, "Well, at first you walked with your hands on your hips, trying to draw attention to yourself. I assume, for a prince. When that wasn't happening, you still flaunted, wanting to show off and make sure your presence was known. Although you walked like that, there were always times where I saw you quicken your pace when you had thought there was danger nearby. You don't do it as much anymore, but it happens occasionally."

Her eyebrows furrowed, still trying to process the information, she had never realized that she did that. The Isle was still deep within her, even when she had tried to get rid of it. Evie then felt a hand on top of hers, and she looked up at Doug, "It's okay, Eve. I know that you guys are still getting used to Auradon, and the way you walk isn't going to change anything."

He smiled softly at her, and her heart skipped a beat. Maybe she still had the Isle in her, maybe she wasn't completely over her past. Maybe she walked a bit strange, but she really hoped she would be walking with him.

 **You know how you read something over and over again, you start to dislike it or find it boring. That's what happened to me with this one, but I posted it in case someone out there would like it. Anyways, do the usual stuff, submit prompts and comments. I do actually read them and ponder if I can expand on ideas. Also, to the one who keeps asking for the noir au, check your private messages. 'Till next time, friends.**


	16. Doug Gets A Makeover

**'Sup dudes. Got an extra long one for today. Have fun reading, nerds.**

 **Prompt: Doug gets a makeover**

Doug looked in the mirror and was shocked at what he saw. It honestly did surprise him, but he would get to that in a bit. It had all started when Jay had asked for help in algebra.

He was eating lunch with his girlfriend, admiring her as she talked about how the new Isle kids were adapting t. He rested his head in his hand, his elbow on the table, watching as she talked. The sun glistening off her hair, her eyes lighting up, her lips in a smile as she spoke. A smile came onto his face without him noticing, his heart racing even though they had been dating for more than half of a year. Doug doubted it would ever stop racing when he thought about her.

The band member was then snapped out of it when he felt a nudge at his side, he looked over to see Jay trying to hide a smirk. He shook himself out of his daze, "What's up Jay?" The Tourney player dropped the smile, looking back at his paper and scratched his head with a pencil, "Could you look this over for me? I'm not doing so hot in math, and Coach threatened to suspend me from the team if I don't get my grades up." Doug nodded, looking at the work and already seeing several problems with the first question.

He adjusted his glasses, "Do you need some help Jay? There isn't any band practice today, would you like me to tutor you?" Jay scrunched his eyebrows in response, not used to the kindness offered, or necessarily asking for it. Doug chuckled, "I'll come by after practice ends, sound good?" Jay sighed in relief, "Yeah, that's cool. Thanks, D-man." Doug offered a polite smile, paying back attention to a certain girl on his left.

* * *

Doug arrived at the dorm room, hand ready to knock. He had his notebook and algebra textbook in his bag, ready to teach Jay about polynomials and graphing. The door opened, revealing Carlos, "Hey, come on in, Jay's been stuck at the desk trying to figure it out since practice ended." Doug thanked him and walked into the room,

He admired Jay's dedication to the team, doing something he didn't particularly like. Jay waved at him without turning around in his chair, "Hey Doug, thanks for coming." He sat down in the chair placed next to Jay's desk, "No problem, Jay. I know Evie's been super busy with her orders, school, and the Isle kids, but I'm always here if you need me." Jay sent an appreciative look towards him.

Doug looked over at Jay's paper, "I've been reviewing the homework you gave me, and it appears you have the basics down. The problem is, you just rush too much and make careless mistakes." He gestured towards numbers, "See, you know how to solve this, but you accidentally subtracted instead of dividing."

Jay looked at his paper, analyzing the numbers and face palming, "I've been doing it right this whole time?" Doug nodded, "There are a few things we should go over, but for the most part, just slow down a bit." Carlos laughed in the background, immediately trying to muffle them when Jay had glared at him. Doug got Jay's attention again, asking him to do a problem and helping him when he stumbled.

* * *

Jay cracked his neck, looking at the completed assignment, "Wow, that was really easy." Doug chuckled, "Yep, you're a lot smarter than you think." Jay smiled, "Thanks D-man." He looked at the clock, "It's almost time for Chad to come in."

Doug raised an eyebrow, "What?" Carlos interjected, "It's Thursday, Chad always comes in to print a new Chad figure, he always comes in at this time because we're usually in the girls' room." Jay turned to face Carlos, "What do you think he's doing with all of those? He's made at least ten by now." Carlos shuddered dramatically, "I don't want to know."

Doug shook his head, "Chad was boasting about his date with Audrey today, there's no way he's coming." Jay smirked, "Would you like to wager on that?" Doug squinted at him, "What for?" Jay looked him over, "If we win, we get to change your little Auradon look, just until after dinner. If you win, we give you a photo of Evie of when she was younger."

He thought about it, "Where did you even get a photo of Evie? I thought there weren't any cameras on the Isle." Carlos paused his video game, "Evil Queen had a camera, always wanting to print pictures of herself, she even got some of Evie. It was one of those old film cameras, so Evie took it and got them developed." Doug pondered the wager, if he were to lose, he would only have to wear the outfit for a few hours.

He nodded and held out his hand, "Deal. I'll take that wager." Jay shook his hand, "Can't wait to put you in some leather. Now we wait."

* * *

They were all watching the door carefully, it had only been ten minutes and they were all anxious. Finally, the door had opened slowly, and the three sucked their breaths in. It revealed a certain blond prince, Jay and Carlos celebrated while Doug groaned.

Doug pinched the bridge of his nose, "Chad, what are you doing here?" Chad sniffled, "Audrey canceled on me. I think I just really need a Chad action figure right now." Carlos rolled his eyes, "Thank you for coming Chad, but please leave now." The prince ducked his head, and slowly exited the room. He gave them puppy dog eyes, in which Carlos had shooed him out.

The two VKs looked at Doug, a sense of mischief in their eyes, Doug backed up, "Come on guys, let's not be excessive about his. I mean, we're just changing my clothes, right. Right?" The two looked at each other, nodding, before grabbing him.

* * *

Doug looked in the mirror, not processing what was happening. His glasses were gone, and so were his slacks and button up shirt. Instead, Jay and Carlos had given ripped jeans, a green shirt with holes in it, a flannel wrapped around his waist, and a black leather jacket. He tilted his head at the reflection, looking at his messy hair.

Mal stood behind him, "Wow, Evie is going to be… surprised." Jay and Carlos had called Mal, wanting a second opinion. The fairy had used magic to fix his eyesight temporarily, the glasses ruining the look. Jay and Carlos shot thumbs ups at each other, "I know right. It's going to be awesome. He looks great."

He turned around to face the three, "I don't know about this guys. I mean, don't I look weird?" Carlos shook his head, "Stop worrying Doug, it's only for a few hours. Now, come on, dinner's starting." Doug groaned at the thought.

* * *

Evie looked around for the others, dinner started twenty minutes ago. Lonnie tried to reassure her, "Carlos, Jay, and Doug are probably still studying at their dorm, and Mal is always running around doing royal related things. Don't worry so much, Evie." Jane nodded, "They're probably going to show up soon, it's pizza night, Jay's favorite."

Evie sighed and agreed with them, poking around at her salad. Lonnie then asked about how her orders were going, sensing that she needed a distraction, Evie gratefully took the bait. She was in the middle of describing her latest design when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She looked to see her two brothers and sister, a mischievous smile on each of their faces. Evie waved, "Hey guys, where've you been?" Carlos answered, "Working on a little project." Evie raised an eyebrow, "Okay?" Mal let out a snort, "I think you're really going to appreciate our art."

Jay continued and gestured towards the door, "Now introducing, Doug!" Evie looked towards the door, nothing happening. Carlos tapped Jay, who walked quickly towards the door, opening it slightly and grabbing onto something.

He then revealed Doug who was resisting, "Jay, I really don't think this is a good idea." Jay was blocking her view, "Stop thinking so much, D-man." Jay then pushed Doug towards a curious Evie.

She was shocked by the sight in front of her. Her cute nerdy boyfriend was gone, replaced with a bad boy in a leather jacket and messy hair. Evie blushed at the boy, he looked good, great really. Evie looked at the other three, "You guys did this? Without my help, you didn't do so bad."

They fist-bumped each other, Doug groaning and sitting himself on a chair, muttering about losing a bet. She took another look at her boyfriend, the blood rushing to her cheeks again, he was pouting, and Evie had to resist to kiss it away.

Evie tilted her head at him, deciding to ruffle his hair a certain way, thinking it was better. Doug gave a small smile, "Thanks, Eve." The smile made her heart skip a beat, and she gave one back in return. Their moment was disrupted by Jay, "Hey D-man, the ladies are staring, and not at me this time."

Doug gave Jay a look of doubt before looking around, then realizing there were several eyes on him. Evie soon filled with rage, glaring at the girls to back down. He quickly ducked his head down, "I should have never accepted the bet." Evie questioned, "What bet?" Carlos swallowed a fry, "We bet on Chad invading our room. We obviously won."

She looked at them incredulously, "What happened if you lost?" Jay pulled out a picture, "Then we would give him this." Evie looked at the picture, Doug's head curiously glancing over. Evie shrieked, "Where did you get this?" She immediately tried to grab for it, Jay standing up and holding it up over her head, "I knew it would have come in handy."

Evie tried to grab the picture desperately, Jay teased her some more, "Doug, catch!" Doug caught it as it fluttered down, Evie's eyes immediately widening at her boyfriend seeing the photo. Doug smiled, "Aww, you're so cute-"

She immediately grabbed it and ran, Doug chasing after her.

* * *

Evie ran into an empty classroom, Doug catching up with her. He stood at the entrance, blocking off any chance of escape, he was bent over trying to catch his breath, "Wait- Evie, I left my inhaler."

She quickly went over to him, panicking, "Oh my god, Doug. Deep breaths-" He snatched the photo out of her hand, "It's mine now." Evie gave her boyfriend a look of shock, a smug smile put on his face. Evie then got closer, trying to get it back, he held it behind his back, moving his arm so it would be impossible to get.

They only stopped when their noses had bumped, the realization of the lack of space showing through their blush. The two separated, an air of tension between them.

Doug stuttered, "S-so the outfit, yes or no?" She looked him over again, "I like it, but it isn't you, and I love _you_." A grin appeared on his face, "Really? Well, I love you too." She looked up into his eyes, nothing but truth in them, she smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. The warmth of his arm against her waist.

He pulled something out of his pocket, Evie realizing it was his wallet, "What are you doing?" Doug placed the photo in it, "It's there to stay now." She buried her head in his arm, "That's _so_ embarrassing. My hair's a mess, I have crumbs all over my face, and what am I even wearing?" He looked at the photo and then back at her.

"Yeah, but it's _you_."

She kissed him.

 **Wow, I'm getting cavities. Comment, SEND PROMPTS. 'Till next time, friends.**


	17. A Rescue Mission

**Hey everybody, so sorry I'm later than usual. I got sidetracked. Better let you get to the story. Have fun reading, nerds.**

 **Prompt: Set during Descendants 2. What if their plan to get off the Isle failed? I guess Doug has to come to the rescue.**

"I have to go there and get them back!"

Doug looked at the three adults in front of him. The VKs, Ben, and Lonnie have been missing for days. Their location only revealed when Chad had accidentally slipped out that Ben was on the Isle when he was trying on a new crown. The second he heard that Evie was stuck back on that awful piece of land, he started thinking of ways to get her back. Deciding not to wait any longer, he had marched his way to the office.

King Adam and Queen Belle were at Fairy Godmother's office when he had entered, already discussing the situation. King Adam sighed, "Look Douglas, I understand that you're a bit upset right now, but I cannot allow Auradon to lose another citizen. Even when Ben went with the the VKs, he still got captured. Also, you have no idea what the life there is like, much less a plan to get them out."

Doug walked up bravely, "I know plenty about the Isle, enough to survive for a few days. If I can't get out, then you can go ahead and send out a team to get all of us. Sending a whole squadron of guards may make the situation worse." Fairy Godmother stood up, "Doug, are you sure about this?" He nodded without hesitation, "First I have to infiltrate Uma's crew, become one of them. Then, once I find the opportunity, I'll bust them out and get us home."

Belle questioned, "But how are you going to get them to trust you?" He sighed, "I need you to spread a message around, televise it, put it newspapers. Say that I've rebelled against Auradon, that I've been sent to the Isle. It needs to be done quickly." Adam nodded, "That would work, if it's known that you've betrayed Auradon, then you'll be accepted into their crew without as much questioning. We'll get working on it. Anything else?"

He shook his head, "How fast can it be spread?" Adam was on his phone, "A few hours, and we should be good to go. I'm getting Lumiere to contact all media, be ready Doug."

* * *

Doug's leg was shaking. He was standing outside of the front entrance, waiting for the limo to pick him up. His glasses were gone, Fairy Godmother enchanting his sight for now, he was dressed in a leather jacket, ripped jeans, and a shirt with an axe on it. His hair was messy, unlike his usual style. He couldn't help but think he was out of place, but he suppressed it, hoping he wouldn't be dressed like this for long.

He distracted himself by staring at the ring in his hand, thinking of a particular person. Then the flash of car lights had been seen in the corner of his eye, Doug looked up. It was a simple black car, which would drop him off on the Isle. Fairy Godmother had been notified that a limo was missing, so they had assumed the others had taken it, and that would be his ride home. The driver stepped out, opening the door for him, "When you're ready."

He got into the car.

* * *

The first thing he noticed about the Isle was how cold it was, it was only this cold in Auradon during the middle of winter. Here it was almost summer, and it was freezing. He shuddered, wrapping his jacket tighter around himself.

He also made sure everything of value was tucked underneath his shirt, his outer pockets empty. Doug wished he wasn't alone. He stood up tall, making himself look taller and more confident, putting a face on to make sure he wasn't bothered. It seemed to have worked because everyone had moved out of his way.

Doug walked around, seeing all the of the Isle's people. Some were causing terror on others, but most were just hungry and trying to survive. The thought saddened him, but he continued on, he could focus on that later. Doug also passed a large object covered with a tarp, looking much like a limo, he took a note about where it was, and continued on. He walked on the pier, eventually spotting Ursula's restaurant.

He walked in, immediately drawing attention. He wanted to shy away, but walked up to a table, putting his feet on the table and crossing his arms. Doug stared at the toe of his boot, making him seem uninterested. He only looked away when he heard a cough, making sure to give them a bored look. It was Uma.

She shoved his feet off the table, sitting down across of him, "You must be the newest citizen in this magnificent prison. Heard about you on the news. Rebelling against the king, doesn't sound like something an Auradon citizen would do. I thought you were a sidekick, shouldn't you be supporting them?"

He scoffed, "A sidekick? That's what I'm reduced to. You're only important when the hero needs you, but when they don't, they just throw you aside. Just a thank you and then a goodbye. No, not for me, I'm not going to be left behind." Uma's eyes were analyzing him from head to toe, "You have a place yet?"

Doug shook his head and smirked, "Why? You offering?" Uma smiled, "I like your spunk, and I also hate being left behind. So, join my crew, there's a safety in numbers. Also, you don't appear to be too strong, but you've got a head, we could use that." She offered a hand, "Deal?"

He looked at the hand, accepting it, "Deal, Captain." She shook his hand, "Seems like you have the first rule down. Once my shift is done, I'll show you the ship and the crew. Welcome to the Isle."

* * *

Evie was bored out of her mind, just sitting in the ship's brig. There was only cell, which she was sharing with the others. It had been a couple days, only surviving off some stale bread and water. Ben and Lonnie were unused to not being fed, so the four had tried to give some of their share, but the Auradonians had refused, their stomachs growling loudly. Most of the day, someone was standing guard on the opposite side of the cell bars.

The other teens had also seemed bored and desperate to escape. Mal was hitting her head against the metal bars, Carlos was sitting on the floor thinking, Jay was trying to pick the lock for the thousandth time, Ben and Lonnie were staring out the window, discussing the Isle and its conditions. Evie herself was just sitting on the cell's bench.

Things were a bit tense, Ben and Mal were still on bad terms, not having discussed the situation at hand yet, despite being stuck in the cell for a few days. She stared at the bottom of the door, seeing the light peek through, shadows passing every now and then.

Soon enough, they heard talking and laughing, the whole cell growing quiet trying to listen. Uma's voice was distinct, "That there is the brig, where we keep our prisoners captive, currently its full with a bunch of traitors. As a newbie, you'll probably be put on shift soon. Now, over there is the cabins, where you'll be sleeping."

The voices died down along with any hope. Evie sighed, leaning her head against the wall, wishing she was somewhere else.

* * *

Later that night, there were two guards, Desiree and Rosita. Rosita turned towards Desiree, nothing better to do, "How do you like the newbie?" She pondered, "He's kind of skinny for the crew, yeah? He's smart though, he knows how to sail and addition." Rosita nodded, "True, and he's kind of cute."

Desiree agreed, "Yeah, I'll give him that. He isn't as hot as Harry, but he is cute. He's got a nice butt." Jay was pretending to vomit in the background. They continued to talk about this newcomer, until a knock was on the door. They opened the slot in the door, "What's up, newbie?" All of their attention was drawn.

"I'm here to switch with you, Captain wants you to eat now and sleep." They nodded, and Desiree asked, "Is it just you? No partner?" He responded, "Nope, just me, Captain said I only have to be here for a little bit. Anyways, what are they gonna do? Talk me to death?" The two girls laughed, "You're right, newbie. Okay. Have fun."

He opened the door for the two, still hidden from the cell's prisoners view, "Have a nice night ladies." The two walked out, the person walking in and shutting the door behind him. He made sure they were out of ear shot, before leaning against the door.

Evie ran up to the cell bars, "Doug!" He smiled at her, glad that she was okay. He got closer to the bars, the others elated to see him. Ben clapped him on the shoulder through the bars, "It's good to see you man. You here by yourself?" He nodded, "Yeah, it was easier that way. Is everyone okay?"

They all nodded, there weren't any major injuries, only a few scrapes and bruises. Doug remembered, "You guys must be starving, it's not very much." He pulled some food from his jacket, the other teenagers grateful for something with a little bit of flavor. Jay bit into an apple, "So what's the plan, D-man?"

He replied, "Tomorrow, at roughly 2:15, I'm supposed to be on guard duty. All I have to do is get the cell keys, and then we're busting out of here. We're going to take the limo you drove here." Carlos questioned, "But we don't have the remote or the keys to the car."

Doug pulled the two items out of his sleeves, passing them through the spaces between the bars. Mal looked at the remote, "Wow, who knew band nerd was this cool?" Doug worried, "I feel like I'm going to screw up any minute, so be ready tomorrow, so we can get out of here. Okay?"

Evie tugged at his sleeve, "Can we talk for a minute?" His eyebrows furrowed, "You want to talk, now? Okay, let's talk. Why didn't you tell me that you were going back to the Isle?" Evie responded, "Because it's dangerous, I didn't want to worry you!" He took a deep breath out, "Why? So I could find out through Chad?"

Evie crossed her arms, "Why are you getting so angry?" Doug flared up, "What if you didn't come back? What if my last words to you were about dress orders? What if I never got the chance to tell you that I-"

He stopped himself, taking a deep breath in, a sad tone overtaking him, "Just-just be ready tomorrow." He left the room, head down and shutting the door quietly. Evie sat down on the bench, "Why is he being like this?" Carlos answered, "Because he cares." Evie sighed, "I know that, but that doesn't mean he should be angry at me."

Ben sat down next to her, "He's not angry with you, Evie. It's just that, he could have lost you is all. It's a terrible feeling, to think that the person you love might be gone forever. Especially before you can tell how much you care about them." Evie placed her head in her hands, glancing up to see something glistening on floor.

She reached across the bars, gently picking up the object. She brought it up to the moonlight, she nearly cried at the ring in between her two fingers.

* * *

He had the key in his pocket, the rest of the crew out doing business. The only person on the boat was him and his friends. Doug walked around the boat, making sure he was alone, once confident that he was, he made his way down to the brig.

Doug opened the door, "You guys good?" They all agreed, wanting to leave. He opened the prison door, first seeing a flash of blue and being attacked with a hug. He knew what it had meant, "I missed you too. Come on, we have to get out of here." He felt her nod, and they made their was off the boat.

Things were running smoothly, they hadn't bumped into Uma or any of her crew. They found the limo, and were getting in. Then, the warmth that Evie was holding onto had disappeared, and she turned around.

Doug groaned, keeling over. She looked at the person next to him, Harry. He gave a wicked smile as he pulled the knife out, "E's a smart one, I'll give 'im that. A traitor though, Uma liked him, but I always knew there was something strange 'bout 'im." Mal immediately punched him in the face, making Harry stumble back, they loaded Doug into the limo and took off before he could do anything else.

His head was in her lap, his hand in hers. Lonnie was already working on his wound, applying pressure to the bleeding cut, "It's a mess, D, but you're going to get through it." He nodded, Doug's face pale.

Doug's fingers were tracing over the ring on Evie's hand, his eyes focused on her hand, trying not to pass out. She placed a hand on his cheek, he leaned into it, "You're going to get through this, Doug." He gave her a small smile, "Of course I am, our six month anniversary is coming up. I was going to give you the ring, guess I'll have to find a new gift."

She wiped a tear away, "Is that what you're really thinking about?" He chuckled, "I'm also thinking about the angel in front of me." Evie bit back a sob, "I'm no angel." The car hit a bump, and Doug winced in pain, "You are, believe me. Who else would appear in my dreams?"

Evie dabbed some of the sweat off of his forehead, "I'm right here, in real life, so don't you dare go into the dream world." He squeezed her hand, "That's better then any dream." Jay looked back for a second, "We're almost there. I've contacted Fairy Godmother, she has a team ready once we get out."

Doug continued holding her hand, "I thought I wasn't going to hold this hand again." She interlaced their fingers, "Just keep holding on, and then you get to hold it for a long time after." He smiled at their hands, "I'd like that."

He closed his eyes.

 **Yes, I admit, I'm awful. Can't wait to hear about it in the comments. SEND PROMPTS.**

 **Also, my tumblr ask box is open, and I'll be on it for the rest of the night. I'll make sure to answer any questions on there. 'Till next time, friends.**


	18. Dizzy's Interrogation

**Hey-o peeps. Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving, for those who celebrate the holiday. I just finished submitting my college apps, AHHHH, fingers crossed. Life is hard, but at least there's Devie. Have fun reading, nerds.**

 **Just a note, I usually write these one-shots a month or two ahead from when I post, so this one was written a couple of months ago. I realize there is a post similar to this on Tumblr, which is purely coincidental. I did not mean to "steal" ideas.**

 **Prompt: Dizzy's Interrogation**

Dizzy was amazed at this new fairy tale world. As she was sitting in the limo, there were so many colors to look at, so many new things to see. She smiled at the sight of the blue sky and the birds flying in it, tweeting away happily. The sky was only ever gray on the Isle. The limousine driver whisked her attention away from the sky, "We're pulling in now."

The small girl looked at the mighty grey castle in front of her, excited to see what was inside. There was a group of people standing near the entrance, the band behind them, playing a happy tune she had never heard before. She also saw a particular blue haired girl, her heart filling with glee. The car stopped, and the door was opened for her, "Evie!" She ran immediately into her arms, Evie holding her tight, "Dizzy, I've missed you."

Dizzy separated herself from Evie, "Auradon's so full of colors, and I passed a fabric store on the way here. Also, I think there was-" Evie laughed, "Dizzy slow down, you have all the time in the world now." Dizzy smiled, and there was a clearing of a throat near her.

She looked over, seeing King Ben and Mal, arms interlinked. Ben started, "Dizzy, we're so excited to have-" She tackled him with a hug, jumping up and down, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ben smiled at the younger girl who had his arms around his waist, he reciprocated the hug, "I wish I could have gotten you here sooner."

She let go, Mal smiled and saluted her with two fingers, "Hey, Dizzy. Glad to have you." She felt a hand on top of her head, "Hey kiddo, what's up?" Dizzy looked up to see Jay and Carlos, both happy for the smaller girl.

Her attention was then taken away by Fairy Godmother, "Dizzy, it's so good to finally meet you. I am Fairy Godmother, if you ever need anything, you can come see me." Dizzy's smile dropped, a shyness over taking her. Fairy Godmother tried to soothe her worries, "Do not worry, you are not to be blamed for your Mother and Grandmother's doings. It was never your fault, child. So, please, be happy, you're in Auradon now."

The brightness returned to Dizzy's face, and Fairy Godmother turned towards the older kids, "I trust that all of you can show Dizzy around, I have to go now because the Coach has scheduled a meeting about expenses, again. I will see you all later." She turned towards Dizzy, "Enjoy."

She was about to turn towards the others when the band had caught her eye, they were putting their instruments away and filing out. Evie followed where Dizzy was looking, realizing she was curious. Evie waved at the band leader, "Come over." The band member smiled, talking shortly to another girl, and walking over.

He waved at them all, "Hey guys." Dizzy looked him over, "You're Doug, aren't you?" The teen offered a polite smile, "Yes, and you are Dizzy. I've heard a lot of good things about you."

Ben interrupted, "Sorry to cut this short, but we should probably start the tour. Dinner is going to start in two hours." Dizzy exclaimed, "We get dinner!"

* * *

It had been two weeks since Dizzy arrived in Auradon, and she was loving it. The city, the people, all of the material she could work with. The school curriculum was a bit difficult but she was getting used to it, especially with Evie's help. Ever since coming, Evie had made sure she had everything needed, doting on her and making sure she was adjusting well. Everything was great, except one thing, Doug.

She didn't hate the older boy or anything like that, she just didn't know how to approach him. He was polite to her and tried to talk to her about various things, but it just wasn't working out. They couldn't find any common ground, and she was hesitant to talk to him. He was Evie's boyfriend after all. Evie had noticed the discomfort between them, and that was how Dizzy ended up here.

Evie knew that Dizzy was struggling in classes, so she had arranged for Doug, Dizzy, and herself to study together. She tried to be subtle about the subject, but the other two knew that this was a plot for them to bond together.

The young girl was currently counting her steps, her feet taking her to the library. A door had appeared in front of her feet, and that was when she knew she would have to face the older boy. Dizzy took a deep breath in, seeing Doug and Evie at the library table, books out. She breathed out, and started walking towards them. Evie had seen her, and hugged her once Dizzy was in reach, Doug offered a polite wave.

She sat down and Evie turned towards her, "So, what do you want to start with first?" Dizzy thought about the question, "Umm, history's got me a little stumped. Also, there's going to be a quiz on Thursday, so I'd really like your help Evie." Evie brightened at the opportunity, "Of course. I'd love to help, but history's not really my strong suit. Doug, on the other hand…"

They both looked at the band member, who had immediately, "Yeah-yeah, of course I'll help. W-what exactly did you need help on?" Dizzy opened her notebook, "From the Forty-Seven Year Battle to the Fairy Era." Doug nodded, "Okay then, let's get started."

* * *

Even if she wasn't exactly comfortable with him, Dizzy had to admit, Doug was a great teacher. He had explained things clearly and in a way she could understand, making sure she was getting what he was saying and repeating it in a different way if she didn't quite connect the dots. Doug had left her to do some of her homework, looking over at her paper every now and then, answering any questions she had.

Her attention was drawn away form the Ogre War when he saw Doug whispering over to Evie, "Go and take a nap Evie, she's doing fine. You were working late last night, she'll understand." She shook her head, "No, I'm okay. I need to stay for Dizzy." Dizzy saw Doug's eyebrows scrunch up, worry evident on his face. He sighed, and shrugged off his jacket, putting it on her shoulders.

Dizzy didn't notice how cold it had gotten, the library's air conditioning had faded in her mind, the work taking over. Doug turned back towards Dizzy, "Did you finish Dizzy?" She blurted out, "What do you like about Evie?"

Doug had blushed instantly, while Evie shushed her, "Dizzy!" She immediately shied away, and Doug had waved it off, "No, no. It's fine. I don't mind. Umm… there's a lot I like about her, it's hard to list them all in one sitting." Dizzy looked up at him, "You don't mind answering my questions?" Doug smiled, "No, not at all. Please, anything." Dizzy started blasting questions.

"Do you like it here in Auradon?"

"I do"

"What did you first think of Evie?"

"That she was beautiful."

"How long have you been together?"

"Five months, two weeks, three days."

"Is there anything you dislike about her?"

"She works too hard, she needs to take a break sometimes."

"What about the others? Do you like them?"

"They're good people, I like to think they're my friends."

"Do you love Evie?"

"Of course, I do."

Silence filled the air once he had answered the question. The two older teens had both turned red, Dizzy smiling. Doug immediately got up, stiff as a board, "I-i better get going. Fairy Godmother wanted to talk to me about the band. I'll see you guys later." They watched as he walked away, muttering to himself. Dizzy looked back at Evie, who was still red and thinking hard about what had just happened.

Dizzy smiled, he was the one.

 **You bet he is. Anyways, comment, SEND PROMPTS, all that good stuff. 'Till next time, friends.**


	19. First Fight

**Hey dudes, it's Monday! Hope you all had a wonderful week away from my fanfic that you all read for some odd reason. Speaking of reading, have fun doing it, nerds.**

 **Prompt: First Fight**

When Doug told her that he wanted to talk, Evie's heart dropped. This was it, this was when he finally realized that she was nothing but her mother's daughter. She thought they were alright, nothing appeared to be wrong. Evie had made sure to do everything her mother had told her, kiss him on the cheek, hold his hand, be the perfect girlfriend. It had only been a month, and she had screwed up already. Thoughts ran through her head as she was approaching their picnic table.

He was already there, standing and thinking deeply. Doug noticed her approaching presence, giving her a small smile, "Hey." She tried to return the smile, "Hey." His mouth dropped, noticing her lack of happiness. Evie straightened up immediately, remembering that no man wants a sad girl. Doug frowned, realizing that the truth needed to be spoken, "I think we need to slow down."

Evie panicked, "Slow down?" Doug continued, "It's just that you-" Evie interrupted, her voice barely above a whisper, "I thought you liked me. Am I not good enough for you?" He answered, "I only said that we should slow-"

She exploded, "I heard you! To slow down. Why! I thought things were going fine." Doug tried to calm her down, "Evie, listen to me-" Evie shook him off, "No, I tried to be the best girlfriend I could, and for what? For you to just throw it back in my face!"

He reached out to her, but Evie only backed away. Doug tried to approach her, "Evie-", she left before another word could leave his mouth.

* * *

The next few days were awkward at best. The two would be in a class together and even the teachers could feel the tension in the air. Doug had tried to talk to Evie several times, but she would either just walk away, or Mal would block him off, glaring at him until he left.

Doug sat alone on the rooftop of the science building, watching as everyone was bustling around on the ground. He sighed seeing a certain blue haired princess with her group of girl friends, all of them talking and frowning. He assumed that they were talking about him.

He then felt a presence next to him, he looked over to see it was Carlos. Doug groaned, placing his head on his palm, "I thought you hated me." He shook his head, "No, I don't hate you. But you definitely screwed up, man." Doug raised an eyebrow, "You don't hate me?"

Carlos nodded, "I've been watching you. You didn't mean to break up with Evie, did you?" He sighed, "I just wanted to talk about something, something important." Carlos leaned against the railing, "So, why don't you talk to her?"

Doug shook his head, "I wish it was that easy, but every time, she just ignores me or Mal and Jay threaten to kill me." Carlos chuckled, "They always were the most protective ones of the group." Doug waved him off, "It was probably my fault anyways. I shouldn't have approached her like that."

The white-haired boy softened, "You really do care about her, don't you?" Doug didn't reply, but the younger teen knew the answer. Carlos started, "You know…" Doug looked at him, "She's been studying alone a lot lately, usually in the gardens. She might need some company."

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, it was only afternoon, everyone else caught up in after school activites. Evie looked at the paper in front of her, trying to decode the numbers in front of her. She did and redid the problem over and over. It had been so easy before, she had no idea why she was struggling so much now. As she erased it for the millionth time, she saw a shadow above her. It was Doug.

She immediately got up, spilling her things all over the place. Evie bent down to gather her belongings, her eyes focused on the floor. His hand holding her notebook came into vision, "Can we talk? Please?" She refused to look at him, but nodded her head anyways. He handed her her notebook, and gestured towards the bench she was sitting on.

The princess sat down gently, still refusing to look at him. He sighed, "Evie, I never meant for it to get to that level. I'm sorry, I should've approached it more delicately." Evie's eyebrows scrunched together, "Why though? Why do you want to slow down? I thought we were okay, great even."

Doug placed a hand over hers, "It's not that we aren't good… it's just that- Evie, please look at me." She turned her head slowly, her eyes meeting his. What she saw was different from what she was expecting. There was concern in his eyes, and also a hint of sadness.

He continued, "I wanted to tell you that we should slow down, for your sake." She questioned, " _My_ sake?" Doug nodded, "I see when you hesitate to hold my hand, or when there's a split second of doubt before you kiss me. How you always feel the need to hold yourself back when I'm around."

She looked sincerely into his eyes, as he went on, "I like you, Evie. A lot, actually, and I want you to like me back. But not because you feel like you have to, or because your mother's expectations were drilled into your head. I don't want that for you. I want you to experience love and happiness and all of those things. I want you to like me because _you_ want to."

Evie was astounded by his words, he truly did care for her. It was different, new, she had never experienced this on the Isle. The boys there had always wanted something for her, and her mother always believed in latching onto a man as quick as possible. He wasn't expecting her to do anything for him, and to take things by her own pace. His eyes were soft, staring into her own, his hand sending a tingling sensation up her arm.

Doug squeezed her hand gently, trying to get her attention, "Don't be in a rush. As long as you want me, I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay right by your side."

She kissed him, this time without any hesitation or doubt or her mother's voice in the back of her head. She kissed him because she _wanted_ to.

 **And that is all, folks. Make sure to comment and leave prompts, I always enjoy reading them. 'Till next time, friends.**


	20. Spy AU

**Hey guys, this one was a bit rushed, had no time to edit and it doesn't flow very well. Sorry, it's almost finals week and I have to focus on homework and stuff. Also, happy 20th chapter. I can't believe we made it this far. Hope there will be twenty more. Have fun reading, nerds.**

 **Spy AU**

When Evie had first gotten the mission, she thought it was going to be a piece of cake, but then, things got complicated. She had been called into headquarters for a special mission, nothing new, her and her friends had risen to the top at the Isle of the Lost. Their parents were in control of the organization, meant to take down certain companies and possibly the world. Of course, it wasn't easy with the Auradon Intelligence Agency, or AIA, working against them.

She walked into the meeting room with Mal, her best friend who she had been partnered with during training. Mal was a hands on person, always ready to go in and infiltrate, happy to serve her mother. Jay and Carlos were already there, discussing what had happened during their last mission, a simple break in and take over. Jay was the muscle of the group, able to bust into a building at anytime and also to charm ladies whenever needed. Carlos was more of a behind-the-scenes person, hacking systems and doing whatever was needed without leaving the room.

They took their seats, Maleficent walking in soon after. She slammed her hands on the table, "Dears, it is your time to shine yet again. We have finally been given the chance to take down one of Auradon's biggest corporations." She pressed random buttons on the projector, "I can never-"

Carlos pushed the on button, letting Maleficent continue, "Anyways, Miner Corporation, a large exporter of jewels and metals. We've been doing research for quite a while now, the old owner is stepping down soon, his son about to take over." She showed them a picture of a young man their age, brown hair, green eyes, a skinny frame, and glasses. Evie tilted her head, he didn't really seem to be the type of person to take over a new company.

Maleficent got their attention, "The four of you will monitor him, watch his every movement, and get to know him in and out. Jay, Carlos, Mal, you will be stationed in a room with security cameras and trackers. This is a big deal, do not let me down." Jay scoffed, "You said the three of us, what about Evie?"

She smiled, "The young man appears to be single, and sorry dear, but Mal isn't someone exactly with a… romantic touch." Evie was surprised, "You want him to fall in love with me." The woman responded, "He doesn't necessarily need to fall in love, just be infatuated with you. Got that? Good. You will leave first thing in the morning."

* * *

The blue haired girl was currently putting on make-up, listening to Carlos about the layout of the room, "You will enter from the main entrance, mingle around a little bit, so it doesn't seem like your just their for the dude. We couldn't have placed you at his table during the ceremony, but that only takes twenty minutes and after it's a free for all." She nodded along, touching up on her eyeliner.

Mal interrupted, "E, are you listening? We really have to be careful, I wouldn't want to disappoint my mom. You know how she is." Evie stood up tall, "Don't worry so much M. Look at me, this will be a walk in the park."

Jay rolled his eyes and placed a phone in her hands, "It's a burner phone, we've made sure there are several firewalls so it can't be hacked. Our numbers are on there, so in any case of emergency call us." Evie looked at it, "It's a charity ball, not a war zone, but thank you." She looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was curled, her make up perfect, the long blue ball gown flowing down.

Carlos handed her invitation and fake IDs, "Ready?" She nodded, this was going to be easy.

* * *

Evie walked into the large hall, scanning the enormous room for the person she was looking for. She made her way to her seat, a smile plastered to her face as she continued to look for him. After quite a while, she determined that he had not arrived yet, and kept a careful eye on the door. Evie made sure to make conversation with the people around her. Most of them were around her age, meaning it was easier to converse with them.

Finally, the lights had dimmed, her attention being brought to the people on stage. The woman in charge went on to a tangent about what the charity was about, thanking everyone for their donations to helping underprivileged children get an education. If it weren't for most of them being Auradonian, she would have supported this cause greatly.

She finally spotted him slipping through one of the side entrances. So, he was more of quiet man. His hair was neatly combed, his glasses placed on his face. His suit was simple, a tan jacket with black piping, a white button up shirt, black bowtie, and black pants. He stood patiently, listening to the speaker intently. All of a sudden, he turned his head, his eyes meeting hers. Evie was caught slightly off guard, his green eyes bore into hers, and for a moment, the world stopped.

Their moment was interrupted by a light shining onto his face, his focus returning to the speaker, "Doug Miner, a fine man and heir to Miner Corporation. He has been a large help to the charity, from donating to even teaching the kids basic math and science. Let's give a hand for one of our greatest supporters."

The man had waved shyly as everyone clapped, an awkward look on his face. She stifled a laugh as he sighed with relief when the spotlight was back onto the speaker. He looked at her once more, only to be drawn away by another person. She watched as he received an envelope and quickly read its contents. He then handed it back, and she assumed that he told them to take care of it later, the other person leaving with the envelope.

She then paid her attention back to the woman who was finally wrapping up her speech. Once it was over, the lights came back on, servers walking everywhere with food and drinks. She went to try and approach him, but was blocked off by several others who wanted to talk to him. She overheard them talking about business, and Evie decided to stand at a nearby table to try and get as much information as possible. She sipped a drink from one of the passing servers as she waited.

It was mainly technical stuff, talking about profits and exports. He had finally been left alone, and she chuckled as he relaxed. She gave him a few moments to settle down before walking over, "Looks like you really enjoyed being thrown into the spotlight." He jumped, not realizing she was talking to him at first, "O-oh, hello. Yeah, I didn't really want to come to the ball. Too many people, but Fairy Godmother insisted. I haven't seen you here before, are you new?"

She nodded, "I'm one of the event planners who helped with the ball. Lola Perez," She extended her hand, and he took it softly, "Doug Miner, as it was announced." They chuckled, their hands still connected. It shot tingles up her arm and throughout her body, she ignored it as best as she could. Doug realized he was still holding her hand and let go, "Sorry. Um. It's nice to meet you." She missed the feeling of his hand in hers, but suppressed the feeling.

She smiled at him, "It's nice to meet you, too."

* * *

Her first meeting with him went as planned, they talked the whole event. She mainly talked with him about the company, trying to learn as much as she could. He also asked questions about herself, which she answered diligently and made sure to remember her answers in any later case. They had exchanged numbers and he had invited her for coffee and a walk.

She had an earpiece in, making sure to cover it with her hair. She fiddled with the hem of her blue skirt, wondering where he was. She heard Carlos' voice in her ear, "It's not even three yet, stop worrying. We're here if anything happens."

Evie turned her head slightly, seeing her friends at a table, Carlos with an earpiece in. They waved at her, and she only turned back when she heard a clearing of the throat. She looked up, immediately standing, "Hey, Doug."

The smile he gave her made her heart skip, "Hi. I hope you weren't waiting long." She shook her head as they both got into the line, "No, not at all. I just got here myself a couple of minutes ago." He nodded and it was there turn to order, he ordered a latte and she ordered a tea, Evie reached into her purse, but was beaten by Doug handing his card to the barista, "Don't worry about it, you were the waiting for me."

She chuckled, "A gentlemen, I see, not many of those around." He waved her off, "It's not a problem." Evie asked, "So, how's the company?" They got their orders as Doug answered, "Doing well, the new program I've implemented has been flourishing."

She took a sip, "What is it?" He continued, "Exporting has always been a bit of a problem, dealing with each kingdom's policies and demands. To make this easier, I recommended that we should just hire employees that are familiar with the kingdoms, that way we can export with less problems." She raised both eyebrows in shock, "Wow, didn't know that it got that complicated."

Doug shook it off, "It's not really, but sometimes you just hit a bump every now and then." He held the door open for her as they walked out the cafe, she heard Carlos saying they were on the move. He asked her, "Anything new for you? Any new events you've been helping out with?"

She came up with a quick response, "A new client just came in, a wedding. We're just in the beginning stages, nothing major yet." He nodded, "Seems interesting, have you always wanted to be a event planner?"

Evie answered, "No, as a kid, I always dreamed of becoming a fashion designer. How stupid, huh?" He shook his head, "I think you would be a wonderful fashion designer. You could probably do anything if you wanted to." She laughed, "Very funny, Doug."

He looked at her seriously, "I'm not joking. You're a talented person, Lola. You just have to let yourself be."

That was when her feelings got involved.

* * *

Evie continued to spend time with Doug, her smile growing with each encounter. Their first date grew to a second and then a third, and eventually they were dating. She found out information about his company, relaying the important stuff to her friends and then to headquarters.

She fell in love with him, the way he would hold her hand or kiss her forehead. It was something she had never experienced before, it made her heart race and her cheeks flush. She was enjoying time spent with him, but her heart sinking overtime he called her Lola or asked about work. There was a part of her that felt bad for lying to him, knowing she would eventually have to take him down.

Evie walked into the apartment, returning from one of her dates with Doug. They had gone to dinner and taken a moonlight stroll, his jacket still wrapped around her shoulders. The smile on her face soon disappeared when she saw the serious looks on her friends' faces, their things packed.

She raised an eyebrow, "What happened guys?" Mal stood up, "They've captured Doug, our mission is complete." Her heart dropped, "What?" Jay intervened, "They took him after you two separated tonight, we're going home."

Evie couldn't process what was happening, he was just with her, there was no way that was possible. Carlos put a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, let's go." She had no other choice.

* * *

She was in the middle of a meeting, their parents congratulating them on a well done job. Her mother gloated, "My daughter, able to wrap that little boy around her finger in under a month. I couldn't have done it better."

Maleficent nodded, "Yes, you were a wonderful asset to the plan. Now, the four of you deserve a break, the rest of it will be left to us. So, enjoy yourselves." Mal placed a comforting hand on her, "Thank you, Mom."

Evie asked, "Can I see him?" Maleficent looked at her strangely, "What? Why?" Evie plastered a smirk on her face, "That way I can see the look on his face, when he realizes it." The two older women laughed, her mother placing a hand on her cheek, "That's the girl I raised, of course dear. You know where we usually put our… guests, I'll just call the guards to let you in."

She nodded, her heart racing when she thought about what she was going to say.

* * *

Evie took a deep breath in, her palms sweaty as she opened the door. There were bars a quarter of the way into the room. The man sitting on the only furniture in the room. He looked up, and they immediately made eye contact.

He stood up, and got as close as he could. She immediately went off, "I'm sorry Doug, I didn't think it was going to get this far. I lied to you, and drew you on, you should be-" He interrupted her, "Evie, calm down. I knew this was going to happen."

She looked at him incredulously, "You-you knew? How did you know?" He sighed, "I may not be a part of the AIA, but they always send me warnings and profiles. I've known since the beginning, Evie."

Her eyes flickered down, "So, you've been pretending this whole time." He shook his head, "At first, I was just going to avoid you. Then, you approached me. There was just something about you. I couldn't turn away. I wanted to know more."

She looked up at him, her eyes searching for lies in his face, "You knew you were going to be in danger. Why did you stay?" He looked into her eyes, "Because I fell in love." Her heart was thumping in her ears, he placed a hand on her cheek, "Even though you lied about your name and what you did, I was hoping there was a part of you that loved me too."

She leaned into his hand, his thump caressing her cheek, "What are we going to do?" He chuckled, "Always the worrier. I'm going to be fine, for now." She put her hand on top of his, "I should probably get back, before they came busting in. I'll think of something, I promise."

Doug gave her a smile, "I know you will. You'll know where to find me." She walked to the door, turning around with her hand on the knob, "Doug?" He looked up at her.

"I love you too."

 **Comment, send prompts, the usual. 'Till next time friends.**


	21. Ghost AU

**Hey everybody, it's finals week and I'm panicking. Currently taking a break to upload this, my heart goes out to anyone also worrying over finals. Anyways, have fun reading, nerds.**

 **Ghost AU**

Evie just wanted normalcy, that's all she was expecting when she had first got here. Her mother had moved to the city of Auradon, wanting to expand her beauty business into the area and forcing Evie to go with her. She had to leave all of her old friends and life behind, plastering on a smile to please her mother.

She took a deep breath as she entered the school, Auradon High, it seemed like a nice place with decent people. The girl looked around, the typical groups of jocks, nerds, artists, and outcasts. She sighed with relief, fitting in was going to be a piece of cake. Evie could easily get into the popular girl clique.

Evie was on her way to her first period, looking at her schedule. Hearing footsteps coming towards her, she looked up and barely dodged them, "Hey, watch where you're-" She turned to face the person, but was only met with strange stares. The girl blushed and immediately walked away, not wanting to draw anymore attention.

She had finally found her first period, and walked into the English classroom. Everyone was talking with friends and follow classmates, she tried to find an empty seat, the only desk available was next to a purple-haired girl who was sketching. Evie walked in that direction, tapping the girl's shoulder, "This seat taken?"

The girl shook her head, "You new?" Evie nodded as she sat down, "Hi, Evie Grimhilde." The other girl waved, "Mal. Where you from?" Evie swiftly answered, the conversation growing and Evie feeling as though she had found a new friend. Their talk had ended with the teacher taking attendance and Mal inviting Evie to sit with her during lunch.

* * *

Lunch with Mal and her group of friends was great, but now Evie sat bored in the chemistry classroom, listening to Mr. Delay drone on about various compounds. Evie was counting down the minutes until she could go home. Her interest had been taken away easily by the door opening, a student returning from the bathroom and another student ducking his head down not to be seen. She smiled to herself, realizing he was late and didn't want to get caught.

She looked him over, he didn't really seem like the type to be ditching or showing up late to class. Evie had figured that he was probably doing some other nerd thing, getting wrapped up and not noticing the time. He wore brown trousers and a tucked green button up with suspenders. His glasses were slightly crooked and he seemed to be a bit out of breath. The brunette looked around, finally spotting an empty seat, right next to her.

He quickly placed himself in the chair, paying attention to the lesson. He didn't have a notebook or anything, just listening to the old man lecture on. Evie stared, her curiosity growing. She wondered about him throughout the period.

The bell soon rang, and students were rushing to get out of the class, Mr. Delay following behind them. She stayed seated in her chair, the boy also staying. His eyes glazed over the board again and again. She asked, "So why were you late? Studying too hard at the library?"

The brown haired boy looked up at her, then looked around, seeing no one else. She raised an eyebrow and he pointed to himself, "Wait, are you talking to me?" She chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah." He stood up from the desk, "You can _see_ me?"

She stared at him, "Yes…" He smiled and laughed, his hands going up into his hair, "You can see me! Oh my gosh, this is wonderful. I haven't been able to talk to anyone in ages." Both of her eyebrows went up, "What?"

He calmed down, sensing her confusion, "Well, you're the first person to ever see me. Everyone else just…can't." She held her hands up, "Wait, you're telling me, you're a ghost?" He nodded, "For lack of better words, yes."

Evie placed a hand on her forehead, trying to process the information, "You're dead, and I'm the only one who can see you." He nodded, "That appears so."

She started gathering her things, throwing her bag carelessly onto her shoulder and grabbing her books, "This can't be happening. This is just a dream, or I'm going insane." Evie started walking to the door, the boy standing up and trying to block her off, and she had walked right through him. Her eyes widened, meeting his for a moment, and she went straight out the classroom.

* * *

It hadn't gotten much easier since that day, the ghost following her constantly. He didn't bother her directly, he just mainly watched from a distance, giving a polite smile whenever she looked his way. She was currently at a picnic table, waiting for her driver to pick her up (the car had broken down earlier, the cause of why it was so late).

Evie was trying to do her chemistry homework, juggling the numbers and letters, attempting to make sense of them. "You solved the equation wrong." She turned to see the ghost peering over her shoulder, looking over her work, "What?"

He pointed towards the paper, "You added instead of multiplied first, that's why your numbers are all weird." She turned back towards her paper, erasing it and solving it again, hearing an affirmative noise when she did something right. He sat down next to her, helping her whenever he could.

She had finished the worksheet in no time, looking back at it, "That was really easy." He chuckled, "You're a lot smarter then you let yourself be." She looked back at him, staring into his eyes. He then tugged at his sleeves, "I guess I should be going, don't want to bother you any longer."

She shook her head, "You can stay. It's not like anyone's going to see you anyways." The corners of his lips dipped a little bit, and her heart filled with guilt. She immediately switched the subject, "I never got your name. I'm Evie."

He smiled, "Douglas, but you can just call me Doug." She put the paper away in her binder, "Do you remember how you…?" The boy in glasses shook his head, "Died? No, all I know is, one day I just woke up and then no one could see me." She tilted her head, "What about a last name? Or something that could help figure out how you died?"

Doug sighed, "I don't remember anything, just my name. I have no idea who my parents are, how old I am, or even if this is my school." Evie frowned, but Doug reassured her, "Don't worry, I got over it. Anyways, its interesting to watch everyone and learn new things. Also, I can easily just walk into the library at any time."

She chuckled, "Is that all you do?" He shrugged, "Sometimes I like to watch band practice, I think I used to play an instrument, just no idea which one." They went into a whole conversation, learning more about each one another. He was in the middle of explaining his theory on school lunches when she heard her phone go off. It was a text, alerting her that her ride was here.

Doug looked up from the phone in her hand, "Guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She stood up from the table, "Bye Doug." He waved, "See you later, Evie."

* * *

They were currently in chemistry class, Mr. Delay passing back the tests that had been taken last week. Doug had been helping Evie with the things she was having trouble with, and she waited patiently for her test back. Mr. Delay walked in front of her table, sliding her paper in front of her, "Excellent work, Ms. Grimhilde."

She turned it over, astounded by the score. She got an A-, that was the highest score she had ever gotten! Evie turned towards Doug, who had a proud smile that matched her own, "I knew you could do it."

Evie wrote in her notebook, _thank you_. Their moment was disrupted by a clearing of the throat, she looked up, immediately seeing Chad Charming in front of her. Chad was a player on the Tourney team, and one of Auradon's hottest princes at the school. He smiled at her, "Wow, smart and pretty. You're gonna have all of the nerds falling for you."

She laughed, hoping her highlight was still good, "No, I'm not that smart. Really." He looked at her, "Maybe we should, you know, study together or sometime." Evie nodded eagerly, "Yeah, that would be great."

He shot one last smile at her, returning to his seat when he heard his name being called by Mr. Delay. They stared at each other across the room, a worried Doug sitting next to her.

* * *

Evie had just gotten off from her study date with Chad, still basking in the glow. Doug walked next to her, watching as she carried Chad's binder. Evie and Chad had been studying together for a couple weeks now, Chad slowly piling more and more homework on Evie. Of course, she didn't notice due to being astounded that Chad had noticed her.

Doug walked in front of her, facing her way, "Hey Evie?" She looked at him, "Yeah?" He continued, "Do you want to see something with me?" Her curiosity peaked, "What is it?" Doug chuckled, "Well, you're just going to have to follow me."

She gave him a playful look, as she followed him through various doorways and stairs. Soon enough, they ended up on the garden roof. Evie looked around at all the plants, "They're so pretty." He chuckled, "It's winter, so the flowers haven't bloomed yet. You should see it in the spring."

He waved her over, "Come on, the best part is over here." She walked to where he was standing, seeing the view. It was magnificent, you could see past Auradon High, the trees becoming small and the people even smaller. "It's beautiful."

He agreed, "Yeah, it is." She asked, "How did you even find this place?" Doug stuck his hands in his pockets, "I followed one of the gardening club members up here, and now I like to go here whenever I need to think."

They basked in the view, the sun beginning to set. He cleared his throat, "Can I be honest?" She nodded, "Of course." He breathed out, "I think you need to stop seeing Chad." Evie turned, "What?"

The nerd scratched his neck nervously, "I have a bad feeling about him, is all. There's something off about him." She tried to process the information, her eyes starting to water. Doug continued, "I'm worried for you, you know. He just gives you more of his work, every time you hang out with him." She paused.

Evie glared at him, "You're just jealous that I don't spend as much time with you, isn't it?" Doug shook his head frantically, "No, I'm just-" She raised a hand for him to stop, "I don't want to hear it Doug. Chad's real, I can touch him and interact with him, he's going to grow old!"

The boy's mouth was open and had promptly shut it, hearing the words she had said. There was a pause, the air between them full of emotion. Evie was immediately full of guilt, "Doug-" He waved her off, "No, you're right. I'm sorry."

Doug started walking away, Evie said his name again, and he turned around. He gave her a small smile, "I-I hope you're happy with him. I really do." She watched him leave.

* * *

Evie had cried that night, a true friend had left her, and she pushed him to. She spent all school day keeping to herself, her friends comforting her through distractions. Evie had decided to study at the library, not wanting to go home and be alone with her thoughts. She was working on algebra when she heard the librarian say the library was closing soon. She walked out of the building, the first thing she saw was Chad kissing Audrey against the lockers.

Evie started walking away, but had looked back, and that was when she realized it. She didn't really care that Chad was with another girl, she didn't care because she didn't even really like him. Evie had liked his status, the fact that he was popular and rich. But, he didn't make her laugh, not to the point where she accidentally snorts. He called her pretty, but never beautiful. He never taught her that she could be a lot more than she pretended to be.

Evie felt tears returning to her eyes as she started running through the building. It was mainly empty, everyone had gone home by now. She started yelling, "Doug! Doug! Where are you?" She searched everywhere, he was in none of the classrooms, the band room, the picnic tables, or the bleachers. She was catching her breath when the idea had struck her.

She ran through the various doors and up the stairs, her heart racing. She opened the door leading to the roof, "Doug!" Evie looked around frantically, only the plants and the view of Auradon. That was it, the last place he could be, he was gone. She felt her heart break and water trailing her cheeks. She fell down to her knees and wept for the person she cared for the most but had realized too late.

* * *

Eventually, Evie had picked herself up. Mal had invaded her room, demanding what was wrong. Evie had tried to explain that it she wouldn't understand, but Mal was stubborn and showed no signs of leaving. The fashionista had sighed and started explaining. When she had finished, Mal had hugged her and Evie cried again. Since then, the girls were inseparable.

Slowly but surely, Evie returned to her normal state. She had thrown herself into her friends and school, she was now a straight A student. She cut off ties with Chad, Jay and Carlos blocking him off when he had tried to approach her.

She was happy now, but there was still that hint of sadness at the bottom of her heart. Sometimes, she would solve a chemistry problem or see band practice, and be reminded of him. Whenever she felt it, she would go up to the garden roof. The pretty flowers and the beautiful view was all that she had left of him.

Today, Evie swore she saw a flash of green and was filled with emptiness. Her attention was then drawn elsewhere, but the thought lingered in her mind. It was lunch time, and she had found herself on top of the roof. She looked out, seeing everyone below her. Evie felt a tap on her shoulders and she turned, brown eyes meeting green.

"Hey, this is really weird, but have we met before? I just got a feeling that-that I know you. I'm sorry, I'm Doug."

 **I know, I know. I left off with another cliffhanger, but it makes for a pretty good story and also a possible sequel. Tell me if I should write more of something and I'll consider it, I'm currently working on a sequel for last week's one-shot. Comment, SEND PROMTS (especially holiday ones, Christmas is next week for those who celebrate it), I might write them. Happy Hannukkah to my Jewish readers, and happy any other holiday you might celebrate. Doesn't matter what religion you celebrate, or if you chose not to celebrate one, you're here for devie and that's all that matters. 'Till next time, friends.**


	22. Christmas AU

**I'm so sorry this is late, I was hanging out with family yesterday. Also this is short, my apolgies once again. Have fun reading, nerds.**

Christmas AU

When Evie had asked him to go Christmas shopping with her, this wasn't really what he had in mind. The day had started normally, he was eating his breakfast peacefully, final exams out of the way and vacation starting. He was staying at the castle for the two week break, not wanting to leave his new friends who are still adjusting.

Doug was drinking a cup of hot chocolate when he felt hands clap onto his shoulders, immediately turning around to see a blue haired beauty. He smiled, "Good morning." She sat down next to him, taking a bite out of his bagel, a serious look on her face, "What is Christmas?"

He thought about it for a bit, "Well, around here, it's the time to spend with loved ones, celebrating the winter time. Originally it was meant to celebrate the birth of Christ, but there are also other holidays that celebrate other things." She nodded along, and Doug asked, "What is it?"

She looked at him, "Audrey was talking about getting presents for her parents, so I was wondering what the special occasion is." He added, "It's customary to get gifts for those closest to you, to show your appreciation for them." Evie brightened, "Gifts?"

Doug nodded, "For the season, anything can be fine, but should be tailored for the person you're giving it to." Evie looked at him, "Are you doing anything today?"

* * *

The shopping center was packed, full of customers trying to scramble up gifts to give. Doug winced at the woman who had bumped into him, going on without a care in the world. He looked at Evie, making sure she was okay, but she was looking at all the decorations in the shopping center. He smiled, the look on her face pure, a grin on her face.

He tugged at her hand, "Come on." She intertwined their fingers, looking up at him, and then seeing something in the window, "Doug, let's go." Evie then proceeded to drag him to the nearby store, Doug easily compliant.

* * *

They spent hours at the shopping center, Evie picking out something and then easily being distracted by something else. Doug watched carefully, helping her keep track of expenses and calculating sale prices or coupons.

The couple were currently seated at a coffee shop, several bags at their feet. Evie looked over her list, "Okay, I think I'm almost done. Just need to pick a few extra things, and then we can go." Doug nodded, taking a sip from his cup. She looked at him, "Do you think the others are going to go Christmas shopping?"

He nodded, "Ben said he was going to take all of you, but I guess you beat him to the punch." She stretched, "So, what else is there to do during Christmas?" Doug pondered the question, "Well, there's a really nice park that does a light show. We can go after you're done, if you want."

Evie brightened, "I heard Lonnie talking about that, she said it was gorgeous." Doug smiled, "Well then, we should continue on."

* * *

Evie could see the lights from the parking lot, family and friends laughing together as they entered the park. The second Doug has stopped the car, Evie was out the door, the Christmas lights shining in her eyes. She had never seen anything so pretty.

Doug locked the car, standing next to her. He offered his hand, and she smiled at him, taking it. The couple walked in, Doug smiled at his girlfriend, the lights illuminating her. He swung their hands gently as they walked.

Evie watched as the animatronic reindeer moved their heads, "So you guys do this every year?" Doug nodded, "Yep, it's tradition here in Auradon." She turned her head to see a man playing an accordion, and turning back to Doug, "Come dance with me."

She put a hand on his shoulder, the other one resting in his, their feet began to move. The musician played a soft melody for the couple to dance to. Doug smiled at the girl in his arms, her head resting on his chest, he hoped she didn't hear how fast his heart was racing. He kissed her forehead, "Merry Christmas, Evie."

Evie kissed him on the lips, "Merry Christmas, Doug."

 **Note: I desperately need to catch up on writing, so the next posting schedule won't be posted for a little while, and there won't be a story on Thursday. I'M SORRY.**


	23. World War II

**Wow, it's been so long. First off, I apologize for such a long hiatus, personal things were going that I had to take care of. Then my mental health went down, and I wanted to be okay before I post anything again. Don't worry, I'm okay friends. Second, I'm not sure if I'm going to be posting every week, but I am going to try. But, I'm sure you guys just want to get to the story. Have fun reading, nerds.**

 **Prompt: World War II, for Boris Yeltsin.**

Doug could hear the airplanes going down behind him, explosions everywhere he looked. His hear was racing, his feet were running, his mind a mess. He didn't really know where he was going, he just wanted away.

This was never his job before, Doug was used to being inside, looking at codes and mapping out charts. Then he was stationed to be on the field, to help out those actively fighting, and finding a way to keep more of them alive. He told the commander that going this way was a bad idea, that they would be walking straight through a mine field and a thousand enemy soldiers with their rifles targeted on them. Of course, the commander did not believe him, so here he was.

He heard a scream behind him, then it immediately gone, another person gone. His heart ached, another brother, another son, another friend lost. It was hard to survive, everyone on their toes, not knowing if they were going to live tomorrow. Still, they had to make friends.

Doug heard his name being called, turning his head towards the voice, it was Jay. When first arriving to this new company, Jay had welcomed him with a smile, patting his back and warning him of watching his belongings. Now, he was covered in dirt, fear in his eyes. Doug heard him say his name another time, before being shot in the leg.

Jay collapsed and he ran over, looking to see if he was injured anywhere else. Doug ripped off a piece of cloth from his pants, quickly wrapping it around Jay's thigh, "Hey, you're gonna be fine, stay with me Jay." He grimaced through the pain, "You got it, D-man."

That was a thing Doug admired about Jay, he always preserved through whatever life or the war threw at him. Jay told him it was from growing in a rough part of the city. Doug helped him to his feet, holding up part of Jay's weight. They started limping their way to the end of the field.

Doug saw the light at the end of the tunnel, his fellow soldiers waving at them. He could see Carlos, an engineer who worked on the vehicles, shouting at them, telling them they were almost done. Doug knew it was a lie, that even if they got there, it wouldn't be the end. Doug felt something hit his arm, but only groaned and continued on. He could feel the blood dripping from his arm, soaking his uniform.

He kept running, his life and Jay's depending on it. They finally got past the armored vehicles, medics on hand, trying to attend to all those wounded. The second Jay got passed off to someone else, Doug only saw black.

* * *

When Doug opened his eyes, he thought he was in heaven. A beautiful blue-haired angel standing over him, the bright fluorescent light illuminating her, she smiled and his heart skipped a beat, "I was starting to worry that you would never wake up."

He looked around, realizing that he wasn't in heaven but a hospital room, several other beds surrounding his. He looked back at her, "Where am I?" She checked his IV, "Toulon, France. Your company was sent here after you guys ran through a battle field, kind of a dumb decision really." Doug snorted, "That's what I told the commander, and know look what happened."

He tried to sit up, and then immediately found a pain shoot right up through his arm, a groan leaving his mouth, the nurse pushed him back gently, "Hey, rest up. A bullet shot right through your arm, you almost bled to death." He looked down at his left arm, bandaged up and most likely had stitches.

Doug closed his eyes, the girl asked, "Do you want anything? Painkillers, water?" He shook his head gently, "No, I'm okay." She gave him a small smile, "Well, I better get going, don't want anyone dying on me." She turned away, a few steps away before Doug called out to her, "Wait, I didn't catch your name." His green eyes met with her brown ones, and he thought he could get lost in her eyes forever.

"My name is Evie."

* * *

Days had passed and Doug had only seen glimpse of Evie, quick conversations before she was torn away by someone groaning or coughing up blood. Doug was sitting in his bed, bored of the white walls and decided to take a walk seeing that he felt fine.

He walked outside, suddenly surrounded by flowers, he had walked into a garden. The vibrant colors reminded of his mother's garden outside of his house. The roses weren't quite the same, but it brought a small smile on his face, thinking of simpler times. His attention was drawn away by someone nearly yelling.

Doug walked to see Jay and Evie talking, Jay immediately spotting him, "Hey, D-man, come over here. I was just telling Evie about how you saved my butt." He blushed hard when met with her curious stare, "It was nothing." Jay looked at him incredulously, "Nothing, _nothing?_ You saved my life."

Doug looked him over, he was sitting in a wheelchair, and the thought made him a bit sad. He knew Jay was an active person and loved running around, Jay noticed his stare, "Doug, don't worry. I'm fine, thanks to your first aid, I'll be up and fully functioning in a couple of weeks. Just got to rest it up for a little bit."

He tried to brighten up for Jay's sake, thankful for when Jay decided to change the topic, "Anyways, this is Evie. She comes from the same city as me and Carlos, used to be working as a secretary but then decided to become a nurse."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course, who else would help you when Carlos and you decide to do something dumb. And we met already, he's one of my patients." She looked at him again, and he gave a shy wave, "It's nice to see you outside of that dreary room." Evie chuckled, and a smile came to his face.

Jay was about to say something, but was immediately disrupted by an out of breath Carlos, "Jay, Sergeant wants to talk to you. Now." Jay sighed, "Okay then, I guess I'll see you guys later." The two young men walked away, talking about how annoying the sergeant was.

Evie and him exchanged a look, and she patted the spot next to her, signaling that the bench was big enough for the both of them. He sat down, "So, how long have you been a nurse." She pondered the thought, "About two years now, it feels like so long ago that I was just out of training."

She turned towards him, "Did you volunteer or did you win the unlucky lottery?" He answered, "Volunteered, I volunteered with a friend of mine from home, he's a pilot now. I think he's in Germany, but I haven't heard from him for a long time." She patted his shoulder, "This war is awful, ripping friends apart."

He shrugged, his heart feeling a little bit heavier, "So, Jay. You know him from home?" She chuckled, "Yeah, we grew up together, him and Carlos are like my brothers. I can always depend on them, but when the war started I was terrified, so I became a nurse on the off chance that I could see them. I also have a girl best friend, Mal, but the last I heard from her was that she was in Italy on some top secret mission."

Doug nodded, "Leave anyone at home?" She nodded, "My mom, you?" He looked back at the roses, "My family." She bumped shoulders, "A special girl?" He chuckled, "No, I was considered a nerd back home, my friend was the popular one."

Doug pauses for a moment, a lot has changed since he was that scrawny boy from the suburbs. He put on a little more muscle, his hair was a lot shorter, and he had grown a couple of inches, but only a bit taller than Evie.

Evie looked at her watch, "Oh, we were talking for so long, my lunch is over." He saddened at the thought, "I'm sorry, I took up all of your time." She gave him a soft smile and shook her head, "No, I really enjoyed our talk. We should do it again some time." She gave him another look before leaving him with his heart absolutely racing.

* * *

After that day, they had talked several times, getting to know each other more. He found out that she liked science and fashion, and would have wanted to become a designer in a different time. That she liked chocolate, even the cheap kind that they gave soldiers, because she had never had it while living in the rough city. She hates the fact that this war is taking away so many young lives.

Evie learned that he was the oldest in his family, and that his siblings were much too young to be involved in the war and wrote him at any chance. He likes science and thought that she wasn't insane for being a woman who liked discussing particles and compounds. That he was drawn to the gardens because it reminded him of his suburban home, and that he was a terrible shot, only barely passing at the shooting test during boot camp. She learned that he has nightmares, dreaming of bullets and bombs, of innocent children dying from the cruelness of adults.

Currently it was the middle of the night, and Doug had woken up with his heart racing. He had another nightmare, and shook himself out of it, then decided to take a walk to calm himself down. He put his slippers on and brought his coat, quietly exiting the room, despite the fact that many others were awake and staring at the ceiling.

He passed the garden, and saw a figure sitting on the bench. Recognizing that it was Evie, he opened the doors and felt the autumn air hit him. He sat down next to her, a silence still present. It was another thing he liked about her, she didn't force conversation and appreciated silence when it was needed. He put his coat on her, seeing that she was shivering.

Doug suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder, "Did he pass away?" She didn't say a word, but he could feel the pain that she was experiencing. He held her hand, it was cold, "I know you tried your best. I know that you're sad that you couldn't save him. I'm sorry." She buried her head into his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her.

He felt her shudder, and heard a sniffle, "Don't hold it in." She cried, her sobs muffled into his shoulder. He hugged her tighter.

* * *

After that night, they were inseparable. Evie always spending her breaks with him, Doug always finding excuses to see her. They held hands, and smiled at each other. The two would sometimes be seen sitting in the gardens, talking or reading, simply enjoying each other's company. It had seemed all okay, until Doug had finally healed and was summoned to Berlin.

He had received the letter in the morning, right after reading his sister's letter about missing him. When he had finished reading his summons, his heart sank. He just fell in love, and now he had to leave. Doug sat in the garden, staring in front of him.

Evie had entered, smiling at the thought of seeing her boyfriend, the smile was immediately wiped off her face when she had seen the look on his face. She stood in front of him, "Doug, what's wrong?"

He looked up at her, and hugged her. She was paralyzed, the realization coming to her, "You're leaving, aren't you?" He held her tighter, "They're sending me to Berlin." She felt the tears running down her face, "I'll go with you."

Doug shook his head, "No, please." She cried, "Doug-" He held her gently by the shoulders, "Evie, please, stay here. Where it's safe." She raised her voice, "How do you expect me to stay here when you're off to die! I can't just sit here and twiddle my thumbs-"

"Because you're the only thing I'm fighting for!" Doug looked her in the eyes, desperation in his voice, "If I know you're safe, then I'm going to fight until the very end. Okay? I'm going to return to you, so please-please, stay here."

She searched his face, and then hugged him, "That's a promise Doug, you better come back." He hugged her back, praying that he makes it out alive.

* * *

It had been months since she had last contacted him, but Evie still held onto hope. He had gone to Berlin, meeting with his friend Ben and even her friend Mal, the three working together to gather intel on Germany. Evie had been moved to Newchapel, England, still attending to wounded soldiers.

The war had ended four weeks ago, and still not a word from him. She worked frantically, and had contacted her friends in the main offices, wanting to know any word on Doug. Jay and Carlos returned home already, and she was meant to be leaving once the hospital clears out.

She was sitting in the hospital's garden, thinking about the new environment she's adjusted to. The garden wasn't as pretty as the one in France, but it reminded her of Doug and the time they shared.

Her attention was taken away by the plane flying overhead, more soldiers returning from the battlefields. She then decided it was probably time to be heading in, and her feet lead her to the nurse's station, immediately stopping when she was met with green eyes.

Her name didn't even leave his mouth by the time she kissed him.

 **Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes, I didn't have time to proofread. Anyways, comment if you would like, I love feedback. Leave a prompt, I'm always willing to be inspired. Sorry again for the long hiatus. 'Till next time, friends.**


	24. Role Reversal

**Hey everybody, hope you're all having a good day. It's a great day for me, because I'm posting another one-shot. Have fun reading nerds.**

 **Prompt: Role reversal, set in the first movie.**

When Doug had first arrived at the brightly colored city, he had scoffed. This was going to be a piece of cake, all they had to do was act like they wanted to be there, and then, of course, steal the wand. He looked over to Ben who was staring outside of the limousine, most likely formulating a plan to take over Auradon, not wanting to disappoint his mother. Doug then looked over to Jane and Lonnie, eating the various types of food that were available. He did have to admit, it was a lot better then the trash they had eaten only a few hours before getting into the limousine.

He was soon taken away from his thoughts by the sudden stop of the car, one of the drivers opening the door for them. Lonnie and Jane had exited first, wanting to finally stretch their legs, not used to being cooped up into a car. He took a step out, cracking his neck and trying to adjust to the brightness of the sun. When he had opened his eyes fully, he was soon met with a multitude of students, a woman dressed professionally, and a purple haired princess.

The woman, who introduced herself as _the_ Fairy Godmother, started to go off on a spiel on how Auradon was so glad to welcome them, and something about a curfew. Doug gave a sigh of relief when she had finally left, the purple princess then giving her own introduction and welcoming, "Hi everyone, my name is Mal. I'm so glad to have you all around. This is the time where we show the world what we can truly be!"

Ben smirked, "Or you when you could show us four where the bathrooms are." Mal gave a gentle smile, "A bit much?" He demonstrated with his fingers, "A little bit." Mal laughed, and Doug saw the small smile on Ben's face, "Well then, let's get going with our tour."

* * *

Mal had finally ended her extremely long tour, reaching the grand foyer which had led to the different dorms, "So, that's the school. If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask." Ben cut in, "So, does magic still exists around here?"

She shook her head, "Most of us here are just mere mortals." Lonnie finished off, "Who just happen to be kings and queens." Mal didn't really know how to answer that, and spotted a good friend of hers, "Evie! Come down here."

Doug looked up to see a beautiful blue-haired girl, who had looked up from a clipboard she was reading, she waved back, "Hey Mal." Mal turned towards them, "This is Evie, a genius in both the science field and fashion world. This girl can juggle formulas and fabrics like it's child's play." The girl came down and elbowed the princess.

Mal clapped her hands, "Sorry to cut this short, but I've got royal business to attend to. See me if you guys need anything, seriously." The four waved at the royalty, watching as her figure got smaller and then disappeared. They then soon paid attention to the other girl.

Doug didn't really know what to make of her, she stood tall and with good posture, obviously trying to impress them. The two had made eye contact briefly but she immediately pulled away, "Hi, I'm Evie. I'm in charge of the science club and run my own dress boutique straight out of my bedroom, so if you ever need help on homework or clothes, my door is always open. So, I've been filling out your course selection, mainly the basics with a few other classes, Chemistry, English, Auradonian History, Intro to Government, and… Remedial Goodness 101."

Ben approached her, looking at the clipboard, "Let me guess, new class?" She nodded, "Yep." He nodded, "Sounds good, come on guys let's check out our rooms." Evie and Doug made eye contact again, Doug felt unsettled by her gaze, something was different about it. Her eyes then flickered towards his friends' retreating figures, "You guys? Your dorms are that way."

* * *

Doug rolled his eyes at the students walking into the chemistry lab, cursing Jane for accidentally making the alarm system go off last night. If they had been successful he would have never had to taken a step inside this wretched place. He stared at the blank notebook in front of him, hoping he wouldn't have to fill it with actual notes.

The brunette was busy tapping his pencil to some random rhythm when he had sensed a presence next to him. It was strange, all the other students had only stared and made sure to sit down furthest away from him. He looked over, seeing a head of blue hair, a binder in front of her. She gave him a small smile, "Adjusting well Doug?"

He raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged, "It's okay, I guess. The food's a lot better." Evie's eyebrows scrunched together, but was disrupted by Mr. Delay walking in before she could say anything else. The man had slammed his attendance clipboard down, silencing the room and immediately going off into a lecture about balancing formulas.

Doug had distracted himself with spinning a pencil, and was torn away from it when he heard his name being called. He looked up to meet Mr. Delay's gaze, the man giving him a raised eyebrow, "Are you paying attention Douglas?"

He responded sarcastically, "Yeah, of course. Who wouldn't be?" The older man grunted, "Well, if you've been paying so close attention to the lesson, come up here and do this problem." Doug then closed his eyes and let out a sigh, reminding himself that he would only have to hold it in for a little bit more. He got up and looked at the board, seeing that there was a problem already done next to it. Doug analyzed what was happening and attempted to replicate the process.

He put the piece of chalk down, gesturing towards the problem. Mr. Delay looked at it, "Well Doug you answered…correctly." Doug only rolled his eyes, and went back to his seat. Evie looked like she was going to say something, but he decided to put his head down instead, blocking both her and Mr. Delay out.

* * *

Doug was currently eating lunch alone, Ben was with Mal, and the girls were with Jay and Carlos. He was finishing his chemistry homework, wanting to have it done, when he looked up to see Evie and Char arguing about something, well, more like Chad trying to pull something over Evie and her not having it.

Evie shouted, "For the last time Chad, I am not doing your Chemistry homework!" He begged, "Come on Evie, we've known each other since we were in diapers! Can't you do this for me?" She shook her head, "No, I'm busy."

She turned away from Chad's annoying begging to see Doug sitting at a table, they made eye contact and she silently asked if she could come over. Usually Doug would just ignore the problem, but he's interacted with Chad before and wanted to put her out of her misery. He waved and she turned towards the blond boy, "I'm _really_ sorry Chad, but Mal asked me to help out the Isle kids and I promised Doug I'd help him with… homework."

Before the arrogant jock could say anything, she left him and placed her things next to Doug. She sighed with relief, "Thank you." He bit into his apple, "No problem." She looked over to what he was working on, "You know, you're really good at chemistry."

He leaned his head against his hand, "You really think so?" She nodded, "Yeah, how do you do that? It's like you just look at something and you already know how to solve it." He shrugged his shoulders, "On the Isle, you have to analyze the situation, a moment too late, and you're dead."

Evie frowned slightly, "It really is different on the Isle, isn't it?" Doug felt the awkwardness rise, a lump in his throat, not knowing how to respond. He asked, "So, Chad?" She groaned, "He's so annoying. He thinks he's so great, the only good thing about him is maybe his hair and that's only because I have to give him instructions to give to his barber."

Doug snorted, "He still manages to get that wrong." She laughed, and a small smile appeared on his face. He had immediately wiped it off before anyone could see.

* * *

The two spent time together, often talking about different subjects like chemistry or Doug just listening to Evie talk about her newest design. She asked him a few questions about the Isle, but he had never gone into great detail, only giving a simple answer that was kept short and moving on to the next topic.

They were currently walking out of class, discussing the test they had taken, when suddenly Doug had pushed Evie against the wall, an arm above her head and the other pressed against the wall next to her shoulder. She suddenly spoke out, "Doug, what're you-"

She then saw an egg splat against the back of his head, and then a couple of others onto his back. He closed his eyes, one of the eggs hitting a wound on his back that was still healing form the Isle. When the last egg had hit, he turned around, seeing Chad holding an empty carton. Doug clenched his jaw, and took a deep breath in. He opened them to see one of the coaches grab Chad by the ear and pull him away.

Evie stood in front of him, "Are you okay?" Doug brushed an egg off of his jacket, "This is nothing, just a waste of food. How about you? Get hit by anything?" She raised an eyebrow, "You were the one who was egged and you're worrying about me?"

He shook the yolk off his hand, "I'm gonna wash this off, I'll see you later." She nodded, "I'll see you in math." Doug waved her goodbye, walking away, trying to not think about how much he had wanted to kiss her at that moment.

* * *

The four were gathered in the girls' room, talking about how were going to go down at the coronation. After the mess that was Family Day, the four realized how unwelcomed they were at Auradon. Doug pushed away any thought of Evie, the frown on her face that had appeared when Lonnie had sprayed a sleep potion into Chad's face after he had shoved Ben for being a villain. She had tried to approach him after, but he had only pushed her away.

He looked over at Ben, who was memorizing an anti-love draught, "Baking for Mal?" He sighed, "Yeah, taking over Auradon and having her in love with me… just seems a bit too evil." Doug sighed, "I know how you feel." Ben chuckled, "I guess we never knew what was coming, did we? It was nice while it lasted, but back to reality, I guess."

Doug hated the fact that he was right.

* * *

Doug looked down at all of the people celebrating, Ben's mom had been defeated and the four got to stay in Auradon. He saw the other three, happy that they were safe. He leaned against the banner, and turned around when he heard footsteps.

He saw the familiar head of blue, "Hey." She smiled at him, "Hey." Evie stood next to him, looking down on all of the others, "You picked good over evil." Doug rested his head on his hand, "I guess."

She laughed, and he smiled. Evie looked at him, "Any particular reason?" He faced her, a playful smirk, "I always did want to join the band, change the music the played." She punched him teasingly, and he pulled her closer, brushing a hair out of her face.

He may deny this, but she kissed him first.

 **And that's the end folks. You know what to do, comment, send prompts, all that good stuff. Also, if you have any questions for me, my tumblr is always open, imasmartie. 'Till next time, friends.**


End file.
